Un regalo inesperado
by Velia Vasari
Summary: El hijo de Greg y Mycroft, Arthur, quiere un regalo muy especial para Navidad: un hermanito. No sería un problema para Greg si no fuera por repetir la horrible experiencia de un Mycroft embarazado. Sin embargo la vida está llena de sorpresas, sobre todo estando casado con Mycroft Holmes. Omega!verse, MPreg. Ganador del Reto de Fin de Año del foro I Am Sherlocked.
1. Capítulo 1: 25 de octubre

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Antes que nada, diré lo importante: este fanfic participa en el Reto de Fin de Año del foro I Am Sherlocked. El tema principal que elegí para esta historia, como ya viene en el summary, es "querer un hermanito por Navidad", además de incluir sexo frente a la chimenea ;) y gorros con orejas de elfo y astas de reno.

La historia consta de tres capítulos y un epílogo que acabaré subiendo en esta misma semana. Ya está terminada, tranquilos. Me costó bastante completarla, aunque tenía una clara idea de lo que quería en cada capítulo, pero espero que valga la pena si así consigo haceros pasar un buen rato.

 **Advertencia** : es Mystrade, Omega!verse y contiene MPreg y escenas sexuales gráficas, así que si no te gustan algunas de estas cosas recomiendo que cierres la página. Si por el contrario quieres saber qué he hecho con la vida de Mycroft, Greg y su hijo, sigue leyendo.

No hace falta decir que no poseo los derechos de nada de esto, ¿verdad? Bueno, miento: tengo los derechos de la progenie de Mycroft y Greg. Muy orgullosa estoy de ella xD.

Ahora sí, os dejo con la historia. ¡Que la disfrutéis!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **25 DE OCTUBRE**

A Greg le extrañaba que Arthur no hubiera dado señales de vida en todo el día. No era un niño revoltoso, en sus cinco años de vida ni su esposo ni él se habían visto en la necesidad de regañar a su hijo más de lo necesario, pero sí era un niño activo. Siempre intentaba que Greg saliera con él al jardín a jugar a "policías y ladrones", o le pedía a Mycroft que le leyera libros de Historia Política y Económica. Era un niño extremadamente listo, único y bueno. Por eso Mycroft y él estaban tan orgullosos de él, y por eso Greg sabía que si su hijo estaba encerrado en su habitación era por una buena razón.

Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Arthur y dio unos leves toques a la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo su hijo imitando el tono autoritario de Mycroft. Greg sonrió y abrió la puerta.

La habitación de Arthur no era de las más grandes de la casa, pero sí era de las más bonitas. Tenía altos techos inclinados con una claraboya, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde muy relajante, y el parqué estaba cubierto en su mayoría por una gran alfombra color crema, especial contra la suciedad de los niños. Tenía prácticamente una pared entera repleta de estanterías, aunque no todas las baldas estaban llenas de libros: había algunos figuras de acción que Arthur apreciaba mucho y no dejaba que nadie tocara. Junto a su cama, en una de las mesillas, había una pequeña lámpara con forma de jirafa. Le encantaban las jirafas, su peluche favorito era una jirafa que le doblaba en tamaño y que estaba en ese momento junto a él, a un lado del escritorio donde estaba sentado.

—Hola, Arthur. ¿Qué haces?—Greg se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó a su hijo concentrado en escribir.

Además de listo, Arthur era muy guapo. Afortunadamente había sacado casi todos los rasgos de Mycroft: la nariz recta, los labios finos, los impresionantes ojos azules, incluso el porte aristocrático. De él sólo había sacado el pelo oscuro y el lunar de la mano derecha.

—Estoy escribiendo la carta a Santa Claus.

—¿Tan pronto? Aún quedan dos meses para Navidad.

—Pero yo ya sé lo que quiero y se lo tengo que pedir con tiempo.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Greg extrañado acercándose a su hijo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te traiga Santa Claus?

—Un hermanito—Greg casi se atraganta con su propia saliva—. Sé que puede tardar bastante, por eso se lo pido con tiempo.

—Esto... Cielo, no puedes pedirle un hermanito a Santa Claus—Greg se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de Arthur, quien dejó de escribir y le miró intrigado.

—¿Por qué no? Es lo que quiero para Navidad.

—Ya, pero un bebé es algo muy importante que cambiaría la vida de todos nosotros.

—Yo le cuidaré, jugaré con él y le daré de comer.

Greg suspiró hondo para calmarse. No estaba preparado para mantener esa conversación con su hijo pero debía quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

—Tener un hermanito no es como tener una mascota. ¿No preferirías pedirle a Santa Claus un perro o un gato? De él sí que te podrías encargar.

—No, me encargaré de mi hermanito.

Greg volvió a suspirar.

—Eso no podría ser posible, Arthur. Hasta que el bebé no se hiciera tan mayor como tú tendríamos que ser papi y yo los que le cuidáramos.

—Pues cuidadle—dijo Arthur inocentemente mirándole con esperanza.

—No es tan fácil, Arthur.

—¿Es que papi y tú no queréis que tenga un hermanito?

—No es eso, hijo—la conversación le estaba superando, se pasó una mano por el pelo para aclararse las ideas—. Claro que queremos, pero no podemos.

—¿Por qué?

¿Cómo podía explicarle Greg a su hijo que no quería volver a pasar por el horror de un Mycroft embarazado? Le quería mucho, pero esos fueron los nueve meses mejores y peores de su relación. Los mejores por ver crecer a su hijo dentro de Mycroft, y los peores por su horrible actitud. No se veía capaz de volver a pasar por ello aun a pesar de tener otro hijo con el hombre de su vida.

—Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Termina la carta de Santa Claus y él verá si puedes tener un hermanito o no, ¿de acuerdo?

Arthur tenía una mirada de sospecha, no parecía agradarle mucho esa solución pero al final aceptó. Terminó de escribir la carta con su muy esmerada caligrafía y se la dio para que se la entregara a Santa Claus. A Greg le habría gustado leerla en ese momento, pero prefería que su hijo se olvidara lo más pronto posible de su deseo así que le sacó al jardín y estuvo jugando con él toda la tarde. A Arthur no le gustaba mucho jugar en el parque, no le caían bien los niños de su edad. Se encontraba más a gusto con niños mayores o con sus padres. Mycroft le había dicho que era normal, que a Sherlock y a él les pasó lo mismo durante su infancia, pero Greg no podía evitar preocuparse.

Quería que Arthur tuviera la infancia más normal posible. Sabía que apenas le había dado nada a su hijo, todo lo que tenía y lo que iba a obtener sería gracias a Mycroft. No hablaba solo de esa increíble casa en la que vivían o el físico, sino también del estatus social. Ser hijo de un Omega varón era todo un privilegio con lo escasos que eran, y aún más si dicho Omega era Mycroft Holmes, el Gobierno Británico. Ya con cinco años, en el colegio privado al que le llevaban, le trataban casi como a un príncipe, algo que Arthur no era capaz de entender. Cuando entrara en la adolescencia obtendría todo el prestigio social que le pertenecía por derecho y entonces tendría que meterse en los mismos círculos sociales selectos que Mycroft. Todo sería etiqueta y protocolo, discusiones políticas de alto nivel y degustación de las comidas más caras. Por lo menos hasta que decidiera unirse a alguien, como pasó con Mycroft.

Greg no quería que su hijo fuera como la mayoría de los que rodeaban a Mycroft. Quería que Arthur pudiera obtener de él una infancia relajada y tranquila rodeado del amor de su familia hasta que sus obligaciones sociales le impidieran tener una vida sosegada. Quería inculcarle en estos primeros años de su vida todos aquellos valores morales y éticos de los que carecían casi todas las personas de alta sociedad, valores como la humildad, el respeto y la gratitud.

Ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que le esperaría a Arthur si diera señales de ser un Omega, aunque teniendo en cuenta que casi todos los varones Holmes eran Omegas (a excepción del padre de Mycroft) había una gran posibilidad. Un Omega varón hijo de otro Omega varón, sería una bomba para la alta sociedad inglesa. Por suerte aún quedaban algunos años para ello, en ese momento sólo tenía que centrarse en perseguir a su hijo por el jardín y ensuciarse en el césped.

Faltaban pocas horas de luz cuando Greg obligó a Arthur a entrar en casa para darse un baño, estaba hasta las cejas de barro. Arthur se empeñó en lavarse sólo, así que Greg aprovechó para también lavarse con una ducha bien fría, como le gustaba.

Estaba preparando la cena cuando oyó a Mycroft llegar.

—Ya estoy en casa—dijo Mycroft, y al instante oyó ruidos de pasos apresurados en las escaleras.

—¡Papi!—oyó que gritó Arthur, seguramente echándose a los brazos de su padre. Greg sonrió al imaginarse la escena, y no parecía haberse equivocado cuando vio entrar en la cocina a Mycroft con Arthur en brazos y apoyado en su cadera.

—Hola—le saludó Greg distraídamente pero con una sonrisa mientras removía la sartén en el fuego.

Mycroft se acercó y le dio un breve beso en los labios que a Greg le supo a poco.

—Hola, amor. ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el día?

—Le he dado a papá la carta de Santa Claus—dijo Arthur agitando sus piernas, emocionado.

Greg retuvo un gruñido y se concentró en no quemar las pechugas de pollo de la sartén. Había sido muy iluso si pensaba que se olvidaría fácilmente de su querido regalo.

—Este año tienes las ideas muy claras por lo que veo.

—Sí. Quiero un hermanito para Navidad.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Mycroft curioso. Greg se giró un momento y los dos se echaron una mirada cómplice que pasó inadvertida para Arthur, afortunadamente. Siempre se daba cuenta de sus intercambios de miradas y acababa averiguando lo que pasaba. También había heredado esas dotes deductivas de Mycroft.

—Sí. Papá ha dicho que no queréis cuidarle pero no habrá problema porque yo jugaré y le daré de comer todos los días hasta que sea grande.

—Así que papá ha dicho eso...

—No mientas, Arthur. He dicho que es complicado, no que no queramos. Además, ya hemos quedado en que será Santa Claus quien decida, ¿verdad?

—Sí—dijo Arthur con tono resentido mientras se removía en los brazos de Mycroft para que le bajara.

Arthur salió corriendo de la cocina y se escucharon de fondo sus pasitos subiendo deprisa por las escaleras.

—Algún día se caerá de lo rápido que va siempre—vaticinó Greg de mal humor mientras volvía su atención a la comida.

—¿Tienes la carta?—sintió los brazos de Mycroft rodeándole por la espalda y sus labios dándole caricias por el cuello para que se le erizara la piel. A Mycroft le encantaba hacerle eso.

—En mi mesilla. Quería leerla contigo—con una mano acarició las manos de Mycroft, entrelazadas sobre su estómago, mientras con la otra removía la sartén.

—Así que quiere un hermanito.

—Me he quedado en blanco cuando me lo ha dicho, espero que no te importe que no se lo haya prometido. ¿Qué se supone que dices a algo como eso?

—Has hecho bien—se quedaron un rato en silencio—. Huele de maravilla, amor—dijo Mycroft entre besos sobre su cuello.

Habían creado un ambiente muy íntimo entre ellos, esos que cada vez Greg apreciaba más a causa las dichosas obligaciones que los separaban tanto tiempo. Disfrutó esos segundos de silencio hasta que se rompió con el rugido del estómago de Mycroft. Greg rió entre dientes y apagó el fuego de la vitrocerámica para servir la cena.

—Apuesto 100 libras a que no has tomado nada desde el café de esta mañana.

—Me conoces demasiado bien, la apuesta no es válida—repuso Mycroft divertido alejándose de él.

Al instante Greg sintió su falta y la necesidad de volver a acercarse a su Omega, de abrazarle, rodearle con sus brazos y no dejarle escapar hasta impregnarle por completo con su esencia. Y por una vez cedió ante sus instintos de Alfa.

Apartó la sartén de la vitrocerámica y se volvió hacia Mycroft. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, le atrajo hacia él bruscamente y empezó a besarle con fuerza. Sólo hicieron falta unos pocos roces para que los dos gimieran en la boca del otro buscando más contacto con sus manos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no podían disfrutar a placer el uno del otro que Greg se planteaba muy seriamente una solución al respecto en ese momento.

—Cama—dijo Greg en una de las veces que paró para respirar.

—No podemos—Mycroft bajó la intensidad de los besos—. Arthur—un beso casto en sus labios—. La cena—su estómago volvió a rugir, apoyando a su dueño, y Greg se apartó refunfuñando.

—Está bien, pero de esta noche no pasa.

Mycroft le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más eróticas de su repertorio y Greg se enfadó porque eso no ayudaba para nada con el problema que tenía en ese momento entre sus piernas.

Entre los dos sirvieron la cena y comieron tranquilamente. Arthur puso al día a Mycroft sobre los interesantes acontecimientos de ese día, desde la carta a Santa Claus hasta una lombriz muerta que se encontró en el jardín, y por muy mal padre que Greg se sintiera deseaba que su hijo terminara para poder llevar a papi escaleras arriba y follárselo hasta no recordar su nombre.

Cuando terminaron Arthur les ayudó a recoger la mesa y les dio a ambos las buenas noches con un beso. Greg limpió la cocina en tiempo récord y con la mirada penetrante de Mycroft en su nuca. Nada más girarse, Mycroft, con la camisa medio abierta y remangada, le aprisionó contra la encimera apoyando sus manos en ella, sin tocarle y sin darle la oportunidad de escapar. Se alegraba de no tener que encargarse de los odiados botones. Y que le partiera un rayo si dejaba escapar ese momento.

Mycroft se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa lobuna hacia su cuello. Empezó a lamer y a morder el punto donde se encontraba su pulso acelerado mientras que con su muslo separaba las piernas de Greg y frotaba su erección, arriba y abajo, presionando cada vez un poco más. Greg se perdió en el mar de sensaciones moviendo sus caderas para restregarse aún más contra el muslo de Mycroft, girando aún más la cabeza para darle acceso a ese punto que le volvía loco de placer, agarrándose desesperadamente a sus caderas para no caerse. Se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, pero se moría de ganas por gemir y hacerle saber a Mycroft lo que estaba provocando en su interior.

Sin dejar de prestarle atención a su erección, Mycroft subió lentamente por la mandíbula hasta sus labios y le obligó a dejar de mordérselos, a abrirlos para que él disfrutara de su interior a placer. Esa noche Mycroft estaba muy demandante, no le importaría en absoluto que fuera el que llevara las riendas. Sí, Mycroft era un Omega, y Greg era un Alfa pero también un hombre. Él también necesitaba de vez en cuando sentir el placer prohibido de ser tomado por su Omega muy bien dotado.

Cuando Greg sintió la erección de Mycroft contra su muslo, creyó que se correría sólo con eso. De hecho quería hacerlo, pero Mycroft tenía otros planes. Sin previo aviso se separó por completo de él y le dio media vuelta, encarando la encimera.

—Va-vamos arriba—sugirió Greg entre jadeos reprimidos.

—Haríamos mucho ruido, aquí no nos oirá.

Greg miró sobre su hombro a Mycroft, que aún con la sonrisa fue bajando lentamente hasta arrodillarse detrás de él. Oh, sí, que hiciera lo que estaba pensando, por favor, por favor...

Sin prisa pero sin pausa le bajó los pantalones y los bóxer hasta los tobillos y acarició suavemente sus nalgas, dejando su erección desatendida a propósito. Greg sintió un escalofrío de placer rodar por su espalda, le encantaba la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo Mycroft. No paraba de acariciarle, a veces las separaba un poco, otras soplaba, y todo lo hacía con una sola intención.

—Mycroft, por favor—pidió Greg.

—¿Qué quieres, amor?—sopló levemente sobre su entrada y Greg se estremeció de placer. Sabía que a Mycroft le encantaba ver a su Alfa rogar, y no sería él el que le negara algo tan placentero.

—Tu lengua, por favor—rogó Greg soltando un gemido.

—Como desees, amor.

Y entonces sintió esa cálida intrusión en forma de lengua Sin poder reprimir ya más sus gemidos, Greg se derrumbó sobre la encimera y se concentró en esa lengua, en esos labios que le succionaban, en los dientes que mordían todo a su alrededor. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse solas, su erección pedía a gritos que la tocaran y Mycroft entendió la señal. Mientras seguía trabajando con su maravillosa boca en su entrada, sus largos dedos le acariciaron primero los testículos, acunándolos y presionándolos, estimulándolos a más no poder, y después subió muy despacio por su erección apenas tocándolo con la yema de los dedos en una caricia tan suave que sólo una piel tan delicada como la de su pene podría sentir.

Metió la lengua hasta el fondo y agarró la punta de la erección con fuerza a la vez. Greg no podía soportarlo más, no quería más estimulación, quería...

—Fóllame, Mycroft.

Su marido paró en seco todo lo que estaba haciendo y Greg sonrió para sus adentros. Sí, le encantaba que le rogara, pero aún le encantaba más oírle hablar de esa forma tan desesperada.

Escuchó el cinturón abrirse y los pantalones bajarse. Mycroft trasteó unos segundos en un cajón que Greg no llegó a identificar y le agarró dulcemente por las caderas, presionando la punta de su erección contra su entrada dilatada. Greg se obligó a estar relajado, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ello pero lo necesitaba con urgencia. Mycroft fue adentrándose más y más luchando contra la poca resistencia, sintiendo en su interior el lubricante que debía haberse puesto Mycroft, hasta que le tuvo completamente dentro. Agarrándole aún más fuerte Mycroft empezó a moverse, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, golpeando su próstata tras unos cuantos intentos. Greg buscó desesperadamente algo a lo que agarrarse sobre la encimera. Con cada estocada se sentía lleno, pletórico, eufórico. Con cada estocada soltaba un ahogado gemido de placer que provocaba más pasión y gemidos en Mycroft.

Se empezó a masturbar él mismo no pudiendo más con la presión de su erección. Extendió por toda su longitud el líquido pre-seminal y movió su mano intentando seguir el ritmo de las cada vez más fuertes estocadas. Mycroft puso una mano encima de la suya y le guió en los movimientos sobre su erección, yendo a la par con su culo. Estuvieron así unos deliciosos e interminables segundos hasta que Greg no aguantó más y se derramó sobre su mano y la de Mycroft, apretando su culo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Mycroft no tardó mucho más en seguirle y sintió el cálido semen en su interior.

Notó a Mycroft derrumbarse sobre su espalda, el aliento de sus jadeos sobre su oído y su pene aún dentro de él. Le dio varios besos suaves en la nuca y salió. Greg no reprimió un pequeño gemido de dolor, le daba igual. Se sentía tan bien recién follado que incluso se planteaba dormirse sobre la encimera. Mycroft le limpió el semen con un trapo y le colocó los bóxer y los pantalones en su sitio.

—Amor, ¿te llevo hasta la habitación?—susurró su marido en su oído mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo.

Greg, con los ojos cerrados del cansancio, sonrió.

—No, ahora me levanto.

—¿Papi?—Greg se incorporó de golpe al oír la voz de Arthur en la puerta de la cocina y se giró asustado. Su hijo estaba ya con el pijama de jirafas puesto y les miraba extrañado—. ¿Estáis bien?

—Eh...—Greg tenía la mente en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Había visto y oído algo?

—Claro que sí, Arthur—dijo Mycroft acercándose a su hijo. Por suerte él siempre sabía hacerse cargo en ese tipo de situaciones—. Tú deberías estar durmiendo ya, mañana tienes clase.

—Lo sé, pero me preguntaba si querrías leerme algo antes de dormir.

—Claro que sí, en seguida subo.

En cuanto Arthur se marchó escaleras arriba, Greg sintió que podía volver a respirar.

—Por qué poco—suspiró Greg.

—Voy a subir—le dijo Mycroft con un beso—. Espérame, quiero comentar algo contigo antes de que te duermas.

—No te preocupes, con este susto no creo que pueda volver a dormir en una semana—bromeó Greg—. Te espero en la cama.

Greg limpió los últimos restos de su espontánea actividad con Mycroft y subió a la planta de arriba. Escuchó un momento a través de la puerta de Arthur, Mycroft le estaba leyendo algo que sonaba demasiado serio como para entenderlo completamente y se fue a su habitación. Se lavó los dientes, se puso el pijama y se deslizó dentro de las sábanas a esperar a su marido.

Temía quedarse dormido de un momento a otro cuando Mycroft entró en la habitación. Dobló adecuadamente su ropa, se puso su pijama y se metió con Greg en la cama. Greg le abrazó y empezó a darle pequeños besos. Mucho había hecho ya por él, merecía recibir algo a cambio.

—¿Se ha dormido?

—Sí, por suerte. No soporto a Dostoyevski—Greg se rió en voz baja y empezó a acariciarle el pelo a Mycroft mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Necesitamos tiempo solos.

—Hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de eso, Mycroft.

—Estaba pensando—continuó Mycroft ignorando su comentario—que podríamos adelantar este año la celebración de nuestro aniversario.

Greg se sorprendió por la sugerencia. Ellos no celebraban el día de su boda o el día que se estableció un vínculo definitivo entre ellos como pareja. No es que no lo consideraran acontecimientos importantes, que lo eran, sino que hubo un hecho que les marcó aún más. Ellos celebraban su primer beso, aquel con el que se dieron cuenta que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. Y ese beso se lo dieron el día de Navidad hacía seis años. Era también tradición para ellos tener celebración doble el día de Navidad, por lo que no era muy normal que Mycroft sugiriera eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún viaje?—Greg odiaba los viajes de Mycroft. Le alejaban semanas de casa, y aún los odiaba más si le alejaban en fechas señaladas como esa.

—No, amor—le tranquilizó Mycroft con un beso—. A mediados de noviembre tendré mi celo y he pensado que podríamos ir a algún sitio alejado de trabajos y de niños. Sexo desenfrenado durante tres días para celebrar nuestro aniversario me parece una buena idea.

Greg sonrió ante la perspectiva y se estrechó aún más contra Mycroft.

—Me parece una idea genial.

—Y quien sabe, a lo mejor también cumplimos el deseo de Arthur de un hermanito—dijo Mycroft riéndose.

Ese día había sido demasiado perfecto.

Greg se tensó un momento y se separó levemente de Mycroft, quien por supuesto notó el cambio de actitud.

—¿Ocurre algo, Gregory?—preguntó su marido preocupado.

—No creo que debamos tener otro hijo, Mycroft—le dolía decir esas palabras, pero no iba a permitir que Mycroft se embarazara otra vez.

—Explícate—pidió Mycroft en un tono neutral apoyándose sobre un codo.

—Me encantaría tener otro hijo, pero hay que ser realistas—tampoco estaba diciendo mentiras, también lo pensaba—. ¿De dónde sacaríamos las horas? ¿Y los trabajos? Yo no puedo pedir más días libres, y tú desde luego no vas a dejar de detener crisis mundiales.

—Ya lo hice con Arthur, puedo hacerlo otra vez—se defendió Mycroft con ese tono neutral. Se estaba molestando, pero Greg no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—No sería lo mismo. Pudimos...—quería decir "sobrevivir", pero cambió de idea—salir adelante con Arthur, pero no creo que podamos con otro.

Mycroft le miró fijamente unos segundos con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Conocía muy bien esa cara, ya estaba deduciendo.

—Sé que harías cualquier cosa por nuestros hijos, por lo tanto no me creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. Me estás ocultando algo, Gregory.

Sí, había aguantado cinco años ocultándolo. Sin embargo ya había empezado la cuenta atrás hasta que Mycroft lo averiguara por su cuenta.

—Yo no estoy...

—Ni se te ocurra mentirme—le advirtió Mycroft, y Greg no tuvo más remedio que separarse de Mycroft y sentarse en la cama—. ¿Por qué no quieres tener más hijos?

—¡Sí quiero tenerlos!

—Pues no lo parece.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato hasta que Greg desvió la mirada.

—Simplemente no creo que sea el momento, es todo.

—Con nuestra vida nunca lo va a ser. Soy yo el que se queda embarazado, debería ser el que ponga más pegas, no tú. ¿Por qué?—siguió insistiendo Mycroft.

—¡Simplemente no es el momento!—saltó Greg sin poder contenerse, callando a Mycroft en el proceso.

Greg se odiaba por tener esa actitud. Deseaba tener más hijos con Mycroft, pero tenía miedo de volver a pasar por miradas de odio, riñas imposibles de superar, comentarios ponzoñosos, antojos que si no se complacían acababan con Mycroft durmiendo en el sofá por propia voluntad. Por no hablar de los horribles cambios de humor entre el enfado y la tristeza. Sabía desde pequeño que los embarazos de Omegas varones eran difíciles, pero nunca había sospechado que tanto. En el último trimestre de embarazo se había visto en la tentación de irse de casa hasta que naciera el bebé porque no podía aguantar más bajo el mismo techo que su esposo. Seguía sin comprender cómo no se habían separado durante ese tiempo. Bueno, sí lo sabía, por la unión entre un Alfa/Omega embarazado, pero esa no era la cuestión.

Y se sentía cobarde por no querer volver a pasar por todo eso, aunque la recompensa fuera tener otro hijo tan maravilloso como Arthur, y por no poder decírselo a Mycroft.

—Está bien, no te enfades—le dijo Mycroft en tono tranquilizador acariciándole la espalda—. Podemos esperar.

Pero Greg sabía que no se iba a librar de esa conversación que tanto temía. Aun así se hizo la ilusión de que Mycroft no volvería a sacar el tema hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y le abrazó dándole un beso.

—Lo siento.

—Por lo menos el viaje sigue en pie, espero.

Greg sonrió y arrastró a Mycroft para tumbarle junto a él.

—Por supuesto.

Mycroft apagó la luz y le dio un beso de buenas noches antes de acomodarse entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero—le susurró Mycroft en la oscuridad.

—Yo también te quiero—le respondió Greg con otro beso de buenas noches, un beso con sabor amargo.


	2. Capítulo 2: 25 de noviembre

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo. Antes de nada, quisiera daros las gracias a los que habéis favoriteado la historia y a los que la estáis siguiendo, me hace muy feliz :D También me haría muy feliz algún que otro review, pero entiendo muy bien que a veces da mucha pereza escribir uno :P

Este capítulo me resultó muy divertido de escribir, sobre todo el principio. Me encanta hacer a Sherlock tan... Bueno, ya lo veréis.

¿De verdad hace falta repetir las advertencias? Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, obviamente no ;)

¡Un beso y a disfrutar de la lectura!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **25 DE NOVIEMBRE**

Las maletas ya estaban sobre la cama listas y preparadas para partir. Greg las miró con orgullo, había entrado todo lo necesario y sin abultar, lo que la experiencia decía que era prácticamente imposible. Bajó al salón, donde Mycroft estaba sentado en su sillón favorito leyendo el periódico y donde Arthur hacía tiempo jugando con su jirafa de peluche.

—¿Lo tienes todo listo, Arthur?—le preguntó Greg.

—¡Sí! Me lo voy a pasar muy bien con tío Sherlock.

Era lo mejor que habían podido conseguir. Mycroft prefería que durante esos cuatro días que iban a estar incomunicados en medio del campo Arthur se quedara con sus padres, pero no podían; al parecer también estaban en un viaje de aniversario. Molly tampoco podía, estaba empezando la campaña de Navidad y los suicidios aumentaban notablemente, y de sus conocidos Mycroft no se fiaba de ninguno, sobre todo de Anderson. Mycroft no lo quería aceptar pero Greg sabía que siempre había estado un poco celoso de él.

Así que sólo les quedaba contar con Sherlock. Eso sí, con la condición de Greg de que John también le cuidara. No iba a dejar a su hijo en manos de un sociópata que dispara a las paredes, que guarda extremidades humanas en el frigorífico y al que hace redadas de drogas de vez en cuando, aunque más para molestarle que otra cosa. Por lo menos tenía que admitir que se portaba muy bien con Arthur, cuando estaba con el niño incluso parecía una persona normal. Y como a Arthur le encantaba aprender, quién mejor que un Holmes para enseñarle.

Le había costado conseguir esos cuatro días libres. Ya había gastado sus días libres pertinentes al celo de su Omega, pero no había nada que no pudiera conseguir con la promesa de pasar unas horas extra en el trabajo. Mycroft, por otro lado, no había tenido muchos problemas. Si el Gobierno Británico entraba en celo, las crisis mundiales se paralizaban. Difícil de creer, pero cierto.

Se acercó a Mycroft por detrás y se agachó para rodear su cuello con los brazos y besarle en la mejilla. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre el regalo de Arthur, ni tenía ganas de sacar el tema. Sabía que tendría que confesárselo a Mycroft tarde o temprano y prefería que cuanto más tarde, mejor.

—¿Has guardado todo en las maletas?—le preguntó Mycroft mientras pasaba la hoja del periódico.

—Sí—se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: las cajas de condones están a buen recaudo—le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y sonrió al verle sonrojar.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Arthur salió corriendo y gritando hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya está aquí!

Greg y Mycroft se asustaron por el grito más que por el timbre.

—Esa faceta chillona de Arthur es tu culpa—comentó Mycroft un poco molesto.

—¿Me lo tengo que tomar como un cumplido?—bromeó Greg pícaramente. Estaba de buen humor y así iba a seguir ocurriera lo que ocurriera ese día.

Cuando Arthur abrió la puerta empezó a gritar cosas muy emocionado y Sherlock se rió un par de veces. Parecía mentira que un niño pudiera cambiar tanto a un Holmes.

Sherlock entró en el salón seguido por Arthur, que de repente se calló y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su tío sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Buenas, Mycroft. Graham.

—Es Greg—repuso molesto—. ¿Ni estando cinco años casado con tu hermano hace que te aprendas mi nombre?

Sherlock no pudo contestar, fue eclipsado por el repentino comentario de Arthur:

—¡Tío Sherlock tiene novia!

Hubo un breve silencio sepulcral. Mycroft levantó los ojos del periódico y sonrió socarronamente a su hermano.

—Novio, Arthur.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—dijo el niño acercándose a su padre.

Greg simplemente se preguntaba cómo podían saber que tenía novio cuando Sherlock no llevaba ni un minuto en la habitación.

—Cuando seas mayor te lo contaré—dijo revolviéndole el pelo—. Pero lo has hecho muy bien, cada día deduces mejor—le dio un beso en la coronilla a Arthur, quien mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa por el alago de su padre.

—¡Mycroft, no le apremies por hacer eso! No puedes soltar tus deducciones en voz alta, Arthur. Es de mala educación—le regañó Greg agachándose para ponerse a su altura—. Excepto con el tío Sherlock, con él sí puedes.

Mientras tanto Sherlock seguía estático y rojo de vergüenza, o de ira, Greg no lo sabía distinguir.

—¿Se puede saber qué le estás enseñando a tu hijo, Mycroft?—dijo Sherlock enfadado.

—No es mi culpa que haya sacado la inteligencia de su papi—respondió Mycroft con orgullo mientras arreglaba el pelo de Arthur que acababa de desarreglar.

—Un momento—dijo Greg pensativo, ignorando el comentario de Mycroft. A fin de cuentas, tenía razón—, ¿no será John?

—¡Claro, John!—dijo Arthur emocionado.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser John?—preguntó Sherlock enfadado.

—Por supuesto que es John—repuso Mycroft—. Pero si quieres alguna prueba fácil de ver, tiene pelo rubio en el hombro.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso puede estar ahí por cualquier circunstancia—Sherlock intentó defenderse a pesar de que todos sabían que no merecía la pena.

—Claro que sí, hermanito. Y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra. Arthur, ve a por tus cosas.

El niño subió las escaleras en busca de su maleta con estampado de jirafa.

—Vais a pagar por esto—amenazó Sherlock con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—Vamos, Sherlock, estamos de broma—repuso Greg, no quería enfrentarse a una venganza más de Sherlock—. Ya iba siendo hora de que os juntárais. Un mes más y habría perdido la apuesta con mi querido marido—con una sonrisa Greg se inclinó sobre Mycroft por detrás del sillón, y su marido reticente sacó la billetera—A veces no todo es deducción, amor—consoló Greg a Mycroft dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Habéis apostado sobre John y sobre mí?—preguntó Sherlock, incrédulo.

—Más bien sobre ti—contestó Mycroft mientras le daba a Greg unos cuantos billetes—. El pobre John lleva meses intentando hacer que te des cuenta que estás enamorado de él. Parece mentira que seas un Holmes y tardes tanto en darte cuenta de algunas cosas.

—¿Meses?—fue todo lo que Sherlock dijo. Greg pensó que realmente debía estar enamorado si había pasado por alto la burla de Mycroft hacia su inteligencia.

—Tendremos que dejarles más veces a cargo de Arthur, Mycroft—dijo Greg en un tono casual—. No les vendrá mal ir practicando.

—Todo depende de si esta vez no vuelve a llevar a mi hijo a una escena de crimen.

—Sólo fue una vez, Mycroft. ¡Ni siquiera llegó a ver el cuerpo! Además, George estaba allí también.

—¡Greg!—rectificó el susodicho.

—No te alteres, amor. Sólo lo hace para molestarte.

En ese momento Arthur bajó las escaleras con la maleta de estampado de jirafa a cuestas.

—¡Ya estoy, ya estoy!—gritó el niño peleando con los últimos escalones.

—Vámonos, entonces—dijo Sherlock agarrando la mochila de Arthur sin esfuerzo—. Tenemos muchos experimentos que hacer.

—¡Bien! Adiós papá. Adiós papi—Arthur se despidió rápidamente con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, impaciente por participar en los experimentos de su tío.

—Adiós, cariño—le dijo Greg antes de acercarse a Sherlock y decirle en voz baja—: quiero a mi hijo de vuelta sin memorias traumáticas, Sherlock. John y tú dejad vuestras actividades dentro de la habitación. Y no le uses para ningún tipo de venganza, ¿queda claro?

Los Alfas son muy protectores con su familia, pero Greg sentía que no lo era lo suficiente cuando Sherlock estaba de por medio.

—¿De verdad me consideras capaz de hacer algo así, Jeremy?—dijo Sherlock con un tono y una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

—¡Ese nombre ni siquiera empezaba por la letra correcta!—se quejó Greg a Mycroft una vez Sherlock y Arthur se marcharon.

—Tranquilo, amor.

Sintió los brazos de Mycroft sobre su cintura y al instante se tranquilizó cuando fue inundado por el dulce aroma de su Omega. Se giró sobre sí mismo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Mycroft para inhalar aún más de ese olor.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarle con nuestro hijo.

—Confía en él, sabes que se comporta bien con Arthur.

—Le va a usar contra nosotros, ya verás—murmuró Greg antes de inhalar ese adictivo aroma de Mycroft.

—Tranquilo. Por ahora sólo nos tenemos que preocupar de que la semana que viene querrá que le compremos una tabla periódica o que le traigas algún informe de una autopsia.

—Y eso me tiene que tranquilizar—se burló Greg levantando la cabeza para mirar a su marido.

—En teoría, sí.

Greg suspiró contra el cuello de Mycroft y empezó a dibujar lentamente patrones en la espalda de su marido con sus dedos.

—Por lo menos ya estamos solos.

—Por fin—coincidió Mycroft dándole un beso en la oreja que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Crees que nos da tiempo a uno rapidito antes de irnos?

—Reserva tus energías, amor. Créeme, las vas a necesitar.

—Tengo energía de sobra, pero nunca tengo suficiente de ti—murmuró Greg mientras besaba toda la extensión del cuello de Mycroft.

Le sintió estremecer bajo esos ligeros toques y sonrió. Mycroft se volvía tremendamente sensitivo los días previos a su celo y le encantaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones.

—Vámonos antes de que me hagas cambiar mis planes—dijo Mycroft obligándose a apartarse de Greg, y éste rió alegremente.

Uno de los placeres secretos de Mycroft era conducir. Aunque no lo pareciera, acababa cansado de la limusina o de los viajes inesperados en avión que tenía que hacer cada pocos días. Por eso, cuando podían disfrutar de vacaciones se quedaban en Inglaterra y Mycroft conducía su Mercedes durante horas. Esa vez, por supuesto, no iba a ser distinto. Habían alquilado una acogedora casa de campo en Escocia, cerca de la frontera, y tardarían casi todo el día en llegar en coche. Justo lo que Mycroft necesitaba para relajarse.

El tiempo era el mejor para viajar: el cielo estaba completamente despejado y aunque hacía frío el sol lo calentaba todo. El trayecto fue tranquilo y relajado, Mycroft disfrutando de la carretera y Greg echando cabezadas entre charla y charla insustancial. Hacía años que no disfrutaban así de esos viajes, siempre estaba Arthur en el asiento de atrás preguntando cosas para nada propias de un niño de su edad. Pero esa vez estaban solos, y así estarían durante otros tres días más.

De vez en cuando Greg acariciaba la mano que Mycroft dejaba apoyada en el cambio de marchas, o recorría su muslo de arriba abajo con sus dedos, parándose siempre muy cerca de la entrepierna de Mycroft. No era lo más sensato, pero antes de salir de casa Greg había decidido que en esos cuatro días no pensaría con la cabeza. Por lo menos con la que estaba sobre sus hombros.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando llegaron al pueblo escocés más cercano a su destino. Pararon en un supermercado para comprar la comida que les hiciera falta para esos días y fueron por un camino de tierra hasta las afueras, donde les esperaba su casa de campo.

Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos construida en piedra, con tejado a dos aguas, una chimenea en la derecha y un jardín delantero envidiable para cualquier amante de las plantas. El interior era aún más acogedor de lo que Greg se había imaginado: a la derecha la chimenea apagada y frente a ella dos confortables sillones y una alfombra de lana a sus pies; tras los sillones había una mesa de madera redonda con cuatro sillas; a la izquierda un arco dejaba ver una cocina moderna de aire rústico y junto a ella estaban las escaleras hacia el piso superior, abierto completamente, solamente con las paredes de lo que debía ser el cuarto de baño.

La enrome cama estaba junto a la chimenea y frente a unas enormes ventanas que dejaban ver las luces encendidas del pueblo. Unas mesillas, una pequeña cómoda y una banqueta a los pies de la cama completaban la habitación. El baño, situado a la derecha, tenía una bañera para dos personas, una ducha separada enorme y dos lavamanos, todo con el mismo aire rústico que tenía el resto de la casa.

A Greg le encantaba la casa, la compraría sin dudarlo un momento. No gritaba lujo ni suntuosidad, sino comodidad y funcionalidad. No necesitaban más de lo que había, a excepción de un buen fuego en la chimenea para calentar el lugar. Deshizo las maletas, guardó la poca ropa que habían llevado en la cómoda y proveyó las mesillas y el baño con lo que él vio necesario para esos días.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó Mycroft cuando se unió a él en la cocina para guardar los alimentos.

—Es preciosa, no podías haber elegido una mejor.

—Me ofrecieron un castillo en Gales, pero sabía que sería demasiado presuntuoso para tus gustos.

Arrinconó a Mycroft contra la pared y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le besó con hambre. Devoró sus labios, su lengua, investigó cada rincón de la boca de Mycroft con su lengua, y cuando creyó que era suficiente se apartó de un Mycroft sin apenas aliento, con los ojos cerrados de placer y los labios totalmente enrojecidos.

—No hemos venido aquí para hablar, amor—le susurró Greg al oído mientras restregaba sus caderas contra las de Mycroft, quien gimió ante el contacto. Pero por muchas ganas que tuviera de seguir, Greg se obligó a separarse de su marido y dejarle con ganas de más—. Voy a encender la chimenea, ¿preparas algo para cenar?—preguntó inocentemente.

Mycroft le miraba con deseo y con cierta maldad. Greg sabía que no le gustaba que le dejara a medias cuando no había ningún impedimento para seguir. Sabía que iba a recibir una dulce venganza por ello.

Fue hacia el salón y encendió como pudo la chimenea, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y había perdido práctica. De rodillas, contempló cómo el fuego se avivó por completo, el humo negro escapando por el hueco de la chimenea, y tan ensimismado estaba en el baile de las llamas que se sobresaltó al notar las manos de Mycroft en su pecho. Giró su cabeza para ver a su marido, pero Mycroft había enterrado su cara en el otro lado de su cuello mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

—¿No cenamos antes?—preguntó Greg inocentemente y como respuesta, Mycroft le pellizcó levemente los pezones mientras mordía levemente su cuello.

—Yo sí voy a comer. Tú te quedas sin cenar—murmuró Mycroft contra su cuello y deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Greg para quitarle la camisa.

—¿Me vas a castigar?

Las manos de Mycroft acariciaban sus caderas lentamente, metiendo de vez en cuando los dedos por dentro del pantalón, sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Greg empezó a notar cierto problema dentro de sus pantalones, pero no tenía prisa por ocuparse de él. Mycroft aún no había entrado en el celo, por lo que podían disfrutar tranquilamente el momento. Ya tendrían tiempo en los próximos días para imitar a los conejos.

—Es mi deber informale, agente—dijo Mycroft a su oído con un tono profesional demasiado sexy—, que ha infligido el artículo 3 de la Ley del Placer británico.

Una de las manos de Mycroft se acercó tentativamente al cinturón del pantalón de Greg, y éste sólo pudo desear que fuera un poco más abajo. Si su marido quería jugar, iban a jugar.

—¿De qué se me acusa exactamente, señor?—preguntó Greg con voz queda mientras cerraba los ojos al notar la otra mano bajar por su muslo y acariciarlo sobre la tela—. No recuerdo el contenido del artículo.

Mycroft chistó varias veces por lo bajo en señal de desaprobación y dejó su mano apoyada en el cinturón, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el trasero.

—Un agente como usted debería saberse la Ley del Placer de memoria; con su cuerpo debe hacer mucho uso de ella—le lamió la oreja y luego se la mordió, provocándole un escalofrío de placer a Greg.

—Perdóneme, señor, pero es mi marido el que se encarga de esos asuntos—dijo Greg con cierta ironía mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Mycroft en sus muslos, demasiado cerca de su pronta dolorosa erección.

Notó a Mycroft sonreír contra su cuello ante sus palabras.

—Entonces se lo recordaré—esa voz tan profesional le recorría de arriba abajo, enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo—. El artículo 3 de la Ley del Placer estipula que ninguna persona dejará insatisfecho sexualmente a otra de forma intencional. Por consiguiente, dado que no completó sus atenciones en mi persona hace unos minutos me veo en la obligación de sancionarle, agente.

Mycroft desabrochó su cinturón, abrió sus pantalones y le bajó la cremallera lentamente.

—¿Y cuál va a ser su sanción?—la voz de Greg empezaba a reflejar su excitación.

—En primer lugar, privarle de la cena de hoy. Y en segundo lugar, prohibirle realizar cualquier acto que no esté autorizado por mí.

—Si lo cree necesario, señor...

—Créame, sí que lo es. Es una sanción demasiado generosa para su crimen, debería estarme agradecido.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo estoy, señor—Greg enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Mycroft mientras él seguía acariciando muy peligrosamente cerca de su erección—. Estoy tan agradecido que no me pienso quejar durante el castigo.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Túmbese boca arriba—ordenó Mycroft.

Greg se separó de su marido e hizo como le mandó, se tumbó sobre la alfombra de lana frente a la chimenea. Desde el suelo observó a Mycroft, de rodillas frente a él, completamente desnudo. Su pene estaba completamente erecto sobre una mata de vello cobrizo. A Greg le entraron ganas de tocarlo y saborearlo, pero como sabía que en su juego actual Mycroft no se lo permitiría fijó su vista en la cadera izquierda de Mycroft. Ahí estaba la pálida cicatriz del mordisco que les unió como pareja, como una sola persona. Cualquier Alfa de la alta sociedad habría dado todo su dinero y todos sus bienes por poder unirse a Mycroft, y sin embargo el orgulloso Omega que se alzaba en ese momento ante él le había elegido, a él, a Greg, quien no tenía una alta clase social, ni dinero, ni nada valioso para ofrecerle aparte de su amor. Aunque hubieran pasado tantos años desde su unión, Greg seguía preguntándose por qué Mycroft se había unido a él, por qué le quería. No se creía merecedor de tal privilegio, pero el hecho es que lo tenía y no lo pensaba dejar escapar bajo ningún concepto. Y si para ello tenía que evitar tener más hijos, por mucho que le pesase, lo haría.

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo su marido en ese momento. Mycroft le estaba quitando suavemente los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso. A Greg se le erizó toda la piel de su cuerpo, en parte por el repentino frío y en parte por la excitación. También le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándole tan desnudo como él. Se sentía expuesto bajo la lujuriosa mirada de Mycroft y se acercó un poco más a la chimenea para que le diera más calor. Su pene estaba medio erecto, deseando recibir atención, pero Greg sabía que no podía hacer nada. Miró expectante a Mycroft a los ojos, y éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa lasciva mientras estiraba su brazo buscando algo que Greg no llegaba a ver. Cuando pareció encontrarlo, su sonrisa se ensanchó y se acomodó entre las piernas de Greg.

—Hora de comer—dijo Mycroft relamiéndose los labios.

En su mano tenía un dispensador de miel de cristal ovalado. Presionó la palanca y la miel cayó sobre el pecho de Greg, quien arqueó levemente la espalda al frío contacto. Mycroft fue esparciendo miel por todo su torso: los pezones, los incipientes abdominales, y se paró en el ombligo. Dejó el dispensador a un lado y se agachó sobre él para empezar a lamer. Primero fue el ombligo. Hurgó a conciencia la cavidad con la lengua, creando sensaciones muy placenteras en la parte baja de su estómago. Greg movió las caderas, buscando algo de fricción para su erección, pero Mycroft le sujetó las caderas contra el suelo con una mirada de advertencia cargada de deseo. Fue subiendo lentamente por sus abdominales, siguiendo entre lametones y besos el reguero de miel hasta uno de los pezones. Chupó, lamió, mordió el botón rosado haciendo que Greg soltara gemidos de placer, y cuando lo consideró lo suficientemente limpio se centró en el otro pezón. Mycroft aún tenía sujetas sus caderas para que no se moviera, pero Greg no podía. Sólo podía quedarse mirando la maravillosa lengua de Mycroft, la increíble boca que le devoraba centímetro a centímetro.

Dio varios lametones aleatorios por el torso para terminar de limpiarle y Mycroft se puso a la altura de Greg, aprisionándole por completo, sin ningún centímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos interminables segundos. Greg grabó en su memoria esa imagen, la cara de Mycroft medio iluminada solamente gracias al fuego de la chimenea, haciendo sus ojos azules más oscuros pero igual de preciosos. Alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y Mycroft sonrió antes de darle un beso. Un beso tierno y cariñoso, cada uno lamiendo los labios del otro, hasta que Mycroft frotó sus caderas contra las de Greg.

Greg soltó un profundo gemido y frotó también sus caderas a la vez que profundizaba el beso con sabor a miel. Se restregaron el uno contra el otro, dulcemente, dándose placer mutuamente mientras respiraban entre pequeños descansos del beso.

—Mycroft—se le escapó a Greg, cargado de deseo y de amor.

Su marido gimió como respuesta y se separó de Greg, sujetándose con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de volver a ponerse de rodillas entre sus piernas y cogió otra vez el dispensador de miel, dejándolo justo encima del pene erecto de Greg. Tragó saliva por la expectación y cerró los ojos para centrarse en la sensación de la miel cayendo por toda su extensión, varias gotas traviesas deslizándose hacia sus testículos y hacia su entrada, creándole cosquillas y aún más excitación.

Antes de que las gotas mancharan la alfombra Mycroft levantó sus piernas agarrando la parte trasera de sus muslos, exponiéndole por completo, y limpió esas gotas demasiado cercanas a su entrada. Greg movió las caderas no pudiendo refrenar ya sus impulsos. La lengua de Mycroft siguió limpiando su entrada a fondo aun a pesar de que no había más miel que lamer, y cuando se cansó subió hasta sus testículos. Los limpió a lametones, los mordió levemente, los engulló lo máximo posible para hacer gemir aún más a Greg, perdido en todas esas impresionantes sensaciones. Pero lo mejor llegó cuando devoró su pene. Lo envolvía con su boca, lo lamía de arriba abajo lentamente sin perderse ni una gota de miel. Presionó sus labios en la cabeza rosada y hurgó la punta con la lengua. Greg se aferró con las dos manos al pelo de Mycroft y echó la cabeza atrás del inmenso placer que le había acometido en ese momento.

—Para, para, no aguantaré más—le avisó Greg con la voz entrecortada.

Mycroft le hizo caso y sacó la erección de su boca con un último lametón como regalo. Se relamió los labios mientras le miraba con completo deseo, planeando su siguiente movimiento. Agarró el bote de lubricante que tenía junto al dispensador de miel y se empapó dos dedos. Greg abrió sus piernas esperando que le preparara, pero para su sorpresa Mycroft llevó sus dedos hacia atrás, hacia su propia entrada.

—Déjame a mí—pidió Greg medio incorporándose. Mycroft puso su mano libre contra su pecho y le obligó a volverse a tumbar.

—Recuerde su sanción, agente—dijo Mycroft con todo autoritario antes de meterse el primer dedo.

Greg se perdió en las expresiones de Mycroft mientras se preparaba, esas muecas de placer que le iban a hacer perder el control. Quería hacerlo él, sentir la estrechez con sus propios dedos, pero la mano de Mycroft seguía impasible contra su pecho. Al poco rato Mycroft sacó sus dedos, se los limpió con un pañuelo desechable y abrió el envoltorio de un preservativo. Lo puso cuidadosamente sobre la erección de Greg, deseoso porque se diera más prisa, y se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Con una mano guió la erección de Greg sobre su entrada y poco a poco fue bajando para introducirle en él.

Greg gimió de alivio al sentir esa estrechez y ese calor tan deseados sobre su miembro. Esperó a que Mycroft se acostumbrara a tenerle completamente dentro y empezó a montarle. Era lento al principio, buscando el ángulo para dar con su próstata y cuando lo encontró empezó a ir a un ritmo más rápido mientras se masturbaba a sí mismo. Greg empujaba sus caderas buscando entrar aún más en él, llenarle por completo y perderse en él.

El ritmo llegó a ser frenético para los dos. Greg empezaba a sentir calambres en los muslos y en las lumbares y sentía sus testículos a punto de explotar. Mycroft se corrió con un gemido ahogado, manchando con su semen su propia mano y el estómago de Greg, y al sentir las contracciones del cuerpo de Mycroft a causa del orgasmo sobre su erección, se corrió también con un fuerte gemido.

Mycroft se derrumbó sobre él buscando aliento, al igual que Greg, quien acarició perezosamente su espalda. Cuando se calmaron lo suficiente Mycroft sacó su miembro flácido de dentro de él y se tumbó a su lado, junto al fuego.

—Eso ha sido... Guau—dijo Greg sin encontrar las palabras para todo lo que sentía: agotamiento, alivio, amor, dolor de espalda.

—Necesitábamos esto—confirmó Mycroft acariciándole un brazo antes de señalas a uno de los sillones que les rodeaban—. La manta.

Greg extendió la mano para agarrar la manta y les cubrió a ambos con ella. Envolvió a Mycroft en un abrazo protector, dejando salir sus instintos de Alfa. Necesitaba premiar a su Omega por el increíble orgasmo que le había dado, y esa era señal de que quedaba muy poco para el celo de Mycroft. Su marido se estaba quedando dormido entre sus brazos, y Greg decidió que sería mejor que descansaran lo máximo posible. Respiró el embriagador aroma natural de Mycroft mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente sin despertarle.

Mirándole dormir con el reflejo del fuego en su pelo y en su piel, recordó que fue en una situación parecida en la que concibieron a Arthur. No sabía si era por el orgasmo que acababa de tener, por el cansancio o porque todo era demasiado perfecto en ese momento con Mycroft dormido entre sus brazos, pero mientras se quedaba dormido con el crepitar de las llamas de fondo Greg pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, podría aguantar a otro Mycroft embarazado.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Los tres días siguientes apenas tuvieron un momento de descanso. Un par de horas después de ese increíble polvo inaugural de la casa frente a la chimenea, Mycroft se había despertado completamente duro y rogando para que le follara duro. Por supuesto Greg no había puesto ninguna pega a ello. Sin preparación alguna pero bien protegido con otro preservativo, Greg había entrado de un sólo golpe y le había embestido una y otra vez, sin descanso y sin disminuir de fuerza o velocidad, hipnotizado por los incesantes gemidos de Mycroft pidiendo más.

Después habían conseguido subir al piso de arriba y habían repetido en el suelo de la habitación, en la cama, en la ducha, en la bañera, en la banqueta, y en definitiva sobre cualquier superficie que pudiera aguantar a Mycroft siendo embestido sin piedad. En algunos de los descansos, que duraban varias horas, comían, hacían sus necesidades o aprovechaban para dormir. Pero en cuanto Mycroft volvía a endurecerse, Greg perdía la razón y empezaba a devorarle sin piedad.

Al finalizar el último día, cuando sólo quedaban los últimos rastros del celo de Mycroft, ambos estaban completamente exhaustos. Estaban tirados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, desnudos sobre las sábanas, sin ganas de moverse ni para hacer algo con el rugir de sus estómagos. Se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente, despertándose totalmente descansados. Si algo bueno tenía un celo tan intenso, era que el cuerpo se recuperaba casi milagrosamente tras tanta actividad.

Más acaramelados que cuando llegaron, guardaron todas sus cosas en las maletas y tras un buen desayuno en un restaurante del pueblo salieron a la carretera para volver a Londres. Todo el rato se miraban embelesados, adorándose con los ojos, compartiendo caricias y sonrisas de enamorados.

Ya era de noche cuando aparcaron en Baker Street para recoger a su hijo. Entraron con la llave de Greg para emergencias y subieron al apartamento lo más silenciosamente posible para darles una sorpresa. Greg se asomó por la puerta del salón y sonrió ante la escena: John estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro y en su regazo descansaba la cabeza de Sherlock, quien parecía estar profundamente dormido. John le acariciaba los rizos distraídamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y no era para menos. Greg mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que John había sufrido para conseguir tener una relación con Sherlock. Y aunque éste también lo había deseado era lo suficientemente terco (o lo suficientemente Holmes, según como se viera) como para no hacer nada al respecto y hacerlo más difícil. Aun así, en ese momento Greg no podía estar más alegre por su cuñado y por uno de sus mejores amigos.

Greg abrió lentamente la puerta, sin hacer ruido, y John levantó la vista. Les recibió a los dos con una cálida sonrisa y dejó el libro apartado a un lado.

—Hola, chicos—dijo John en voz baja para no molestar a su novio. Era muy difícil que un Holmes se quedara dormido, Greg lo sabía por experiencia—. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Estupendas. Una pena que se acaben—contestó Greg.

—¿Y Arthur?—preguntó Mycroft a su espalda.

—Estaba agotado, Sherlock y él han estado todo el día fuera de casa. Quería esperaros despierto, pero el cansancio le pudo. Está dormido en mi habitación.

Mycroft inmediatamente subió las escaleras y Greg se adentró en el salón, mirando a Sherlock con una sonrisa.

—Arthur ha estado muy emocionado con el pedido que le hizo a Santa—dijo John despreocupadamente.

—Ya me lo imaginaba—admitió Greg de mala gana—. Mycroft y yo hemos decidido esperar un poco más para planteárnoslo, con los trabajos y demás sería muy complicado.

John le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

—No hace falta que mientas conmigo, Greg. Después del embarazo de Arthur estuve evitándole meses. No me quiero imaginar lo que fue ser su pareja durante ese tiempo.

Greg soltó un suspiro de resignación y de alivio. Sherlock seguía durmiendo, así que podía hablar sin miedo.

—Creí que no superaríamos esa crisis. Después del nacimiento de Arthur, Mycroft se comportó como si no hubiera pasado nada; las cosas mejoraron y no hemos vuelto a hablar de ello. Le quiero con toda mi alma. Él y Arthur son lo mejor de mi vida, pero ahora mismo estamos tan bien, tan felices...—sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para desahogarse, pero John le escuchaba tan atentamente que no podía evitar seguir hablando—. Tengo miedo de perderle definitivamente si vuelve a pasar lo mismo, y no quiero que Arthur crezca sin sus dos padres cerca.

—Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, Greg. Entiendo tus temores, pero a lo mejor deberías planteártelo.

Greg se quedó callado. No quería darle la razón, pero tampoco quería discutir con su amigo en ese momento, así que cambió de tema con una sonrisa:

—Supongo que te tengo que dar mi enhorabuena, John.

Su amigo se dio cuenta del brusco cambio de tema pero aun así se puso nervioso y sonrojado. Carraspeó para intentar disimular, pero no podía ocultar esa cara de felicidad que tiene cualquiera cuando está enamorado.

—Ya me contó Sherlock cómo os enterasteis. Me habría gustado decíroslo en persona, pero...

—No te preocupes—Greg le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano—, lo importante es que por fin estáis juntos. ¿Cómo hiciste esta vez para que se diera cuenta?

—Bueno—John hizo un puño con su mano, un gesto de sus días en el ejército, apartó un momento la mirada y dijo con voz firme—: simplemente pensé que debía ser más directo.

—¿Y?—le animó Greg a seguir.

—Le besé.

Greg reprimió una carcajada para no despertar a su cuñado, pero una vez en su casa se reiría con ganas.

—Buena técnica, siempre funciona—dijo Greg divertido—. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Sherlock quiso hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero me planté frente a él y le obligué a admitir que estaba enamorado de mí—la cara de John se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Le dije que si no lo hacía me desharía de Billy.

—¿Billy?

—La calavera—dijo John señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la chimenea apagada.

Greg se volvió y efectivamente, allí seguía esa dichosa calavera. Siempre le había parecido un poco siniestro, pero por lo menos ya sabía su nombre.

En ese momento apareció Mycroft por la puerta cargando a su hijo dormido con un brazo y con el otro sujetando su maleta y un peluche de jirafa que no había visto antes. John pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Tuvimos un pequeño accidente con su jirafa. Arthur lo acercó demasiado a un mechero bunsen durante uno de los experimentos de Sherlock. Casi tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos—se lamentó John—. Me sentía tan mal que le compré otro.

—Gracias, John—dijo Greg mientras le daba un beso a su hijo en la coronilla. Arthur se removió un poco pero no se despertó—. ¿Algo más que debamos saber?

John negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana os contaré, id a casa a descansar.

—Gracias por todo, John—dijo Mycroft—. Agradece también a mi hermano cuando se despierte. Por lo menos Arthur está entero.

John les sonrió de forma cómplice y les despidió con un saludo. Arthur no se despertó durante el viaje en coche, ni siquiera cuando una vez en casa Greg le puso su pijama favorito y le acostó en su cama con su nuevo peluche jirafa. Le dio un beso en la frente y fue a su habitación para acostarse junto a Mycroft.

Greg estaba sumamente feliz en ese momento. Tenía un hijo maravilloso, un marido al que amaba con locura y un cuñado del que reírse a sus anchas. La vida no le podía ir mejor. Sólo esperaba que esa felicidad tardara mucho tiempo en marcharse.


	3. Capítulo 3: 25 de diciembre

¡Hola a todos! Ya llegamos al último capítulo, pero tranquilos que queda el epílogo. Muchas gracias a los que favoriteáis y seguís el fic, y también los reviews (sí, sé que por ahora sólo hay uno, pero tengo la esperanza de que aumenten *guiño, guiño*). Espero que os esté gustando. Sé que es una historia corta pero le tengo mucho cariño, y tengo algo planeado que ya os comentaré al final del epílogo ;)

¡Un beso y a leer!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **25 DE DICIEMBRE**

Navidad. Era un día que a Greg siempre le había gustado, sobre todo durante los últimos seis años. La única excepción fue ese mismo año. Arthur les había despertado a las cinco de la mañana sin piedad, saltando en su cama, cuando hacía tan solo un par de horas tanto él como Mycroft se habían dormido tras una sesión extenuante de sexo.

Sin embargo, eso era todo por lo que podía quejarse ese día. Mycroft se había despertado fresco como una rosa, y es que desde hacía varios días su marido se levantaba con la temperatura más alta de lo normal y el estómago casi siempre revuelto, afortunadamente sin llegar a vomitar. Aun encontrándose mal iba a trabajar todos los días con una sonrisa, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que el médico le había dicho que su malestar era a causa del mal tiempo. Después le daba un beso que quitaba el aliento y se iba dejándole con una incómoda erección de la que se tenía que ocupar antes de ir a "encerrar a los malos", como decía Arthur..

Su hijo había disfrutado mucho esa mañana con los regalos. Había recibido su primera enciclopedia, algo con lo que había hecho mucho hincapié en la carta de Santa Claus. Mycroft se había empeñado en comprarle una edición especial ya que quería que Arthur siempre tuviera un lugar de referencia para consultar cualquier duda hasta que le dejaran usar internet. También había pedido un kit completo de química, una lupa para investigar a los malos "para ser como su papá"-el corazón de Greg se había derretido al leerlo- y una calavera de gato que curiosamente nunca llegó al trineo de Santa Claus. Demasiada influencia de su tío Sherlock a parecer de Greg, pero siendo Arthur un Holmes no podía extrañarse.

Se había entristecido un poco cuando no había encontrado bajo el árbol nada sobre su hermanito, pero Greg le había tranquilizado diciéndole que a lo mejor Santa Claus se lo había dejado en casa del tío Sherlock por error. Que fuera su cuñado el que se encargara de las interminables preguntas y reproches que iba a tener Arthur, él ya había tenido suficiente durante dos meses.

Arthur había pasado todo el día investigando cada rincón de la casa con su nueva lupa, y cuando ya no hubo más que investigar, obligó a sus padres a salir.

—Hace mucho frío en la calle como para salir a jugar, Arthur—se quejó Greg mientras Mycroft le ponía bien con la bufanda.

—¡No vamos a jugar!—dijo su hijo completamente indignado, envuelto muy graciosamente en su abrigo—. ¡Vamos a encarcelar a los malos!

—Pero es mi día libre—siguió quejándose Greg y Mycroft le dio un codazo en las costillas para hacerle callar.

—Si nuestro hijo quiere limpiar la calle de criminales, le vamos a ayudar—dijo Mycroft completamente serio, ganándose una sonrisa radiante de su hijo.

Greg levantó una ceja imitando a su marido, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los otros dos.

—¿Dirás lo mismo cuando decida seguir la trayectoria profesional de tu hermano?

—De eso ya te encargarás tú—Mycroft enterró sus manos en sus guantes nuevos, cortesía de Greg, y se dirigió a la puerta seguido por un muy ansioso Arthur—. Vamos al parque, a lo mejor encontramos esa calavera de gato que te debe Santa Claus.

Arthur salió corriendo nada más abrir la puerta mientras Mycroft y Greg se quedaban un momento bajo el marco, observando embelesados a su hijo. Era imposible decirle que no a nada, el niño sabía demasiado bien cómo jugar sus cartas.

—Has escondido la calavera, ¿verdad?—le susurró Greg derrotado, aun a pesar de que Arthur no les podía oír.

—Imagínate la cara que pondrá cuando lo encuentre—respondió Mycroft con orgullo—. Y si presta la suficiente atención, hasta podrá averiguar cómo murió.

Greg miró a su esposo asustado.

—¿Has matado a un gato?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de ello?—el silencio de Greg era toda la respuesta que necesitaba—. Sólo lo pedí prestado a la facultad de veterinaria de Oxford—aclaró Mycroft.

—Prestado—recalcó Greg aún mirando a su marido, pero esa vez divertido.

—Eso he dicho—Mycroft le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

—¡Vamos, venga! ¡Tardáis demasiado!—les apremió Arthur.

—Primera norma para atrapar malos—empezó a enumerar Greg mientras caminaba calle abajo con su hijo—: hay que tener paciencia.

—¿Y la segunda?

—No dejar ni una esquina sin investigar.

—¿Y la tercera?—continuó preguntando Arthur, contento de que su padre policía le estuviera dando clases. Clases que no tenían ningún valor, pero por algún lado se empezaba.

—Tener controladas todas las posibilidades—respondió Mycroft cuando llegó a su altura.

—¿Y la cuarta?

Mycroft y Greg se miraron unos segundos de manera cómplice y Greg soltó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga con tanta pregunta.

Una vez en el parque, estuvieron ayudando a su hijo a encontrar la dichosa calavera de gato. Al final, tras unas agotadoras horas de búsqueda entre matorrales -y la sensación de Greg de estar buscando el arma de un crimen- la encontraron enterrada cerca de un pequeño arbusto. Arthur tenía las manos demasiado pequeñas, y Mycroft se negaba a hacer cualquier tipo de actividad que manchara su carísima indumentaria, así que tuvo que ser Greg el que se ensuciara de tierra y barro para conseguir la dichosa calavera. Si esperaban tenerla sobre la chimenea como hacía Sherlock con Billy, tendrían que pasar sobre él. Pero Mycroft tenía razón, la cara de su hijo al sostener su premio no tenía precio. Aunque no sabía si preocuparse por el hecho de que se parecía demasiado a Sherlock cuando resolvía un asesinato.

Anochecía cuando decidieron volver a casa. Arthur estaba tan contento con su calavera y los dos padres tan absortos en no perderse ni una expresión de su hijo que no vieron a John y Sherlock acercándose.

—¡Menuda estampa familiar tan entrañable!—dijo Sherlock y los tres le miraron a a vez.

—¡Tío Sherlock!—gritó Arthur mientras corría a abrazar a su tío.

Sherlock le levantó en volandas y le sostuvo en el aire para darle un beso en la mejilla, y luego se lo acercó a John para que le diera también un beso. Arthur se rió por la recibida y en cuanto su tío le volvió a dejar en el suelo le enseñó con orgullo la calavera. Sherlock la miró curioso, y le indicó a Arthur unas señales que indicaban que había muerto por ser cazado por un animal mayor, lo más probable un oso.

Mientras tanto, John se acercó a ellos dos y se saludaron, con la conversación de Sherlock y Arthur de fondo.

—Supongo que las felicitaciones están en orden, John—comentó Mycroft en un tono despreocupado.

John le miró con cara de no comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo, y Greg tenía que admitir que él tampoco lo hacía.

—Me temo que no te entiendo, Mycroft—dijo John en el tono más diplomático que tenía.

—Has conseguido superar el primer mes de relación con mi querido hermano. Es el periodo más largo del que he sido testigo, no esperes poder deshacerte ya de él.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se expandió por la cara de John y Mycroft se la devolvió.

—No te preocupes, tampoco yo dejaría que se fuera. Muchas gracias, por cierto.

—No hay de qué—dijo Mycroft aún con su sonrisa, aunque se volvió más siniestra con sus palabras—. Sin embargo ten en cuenta que aunque Sherlock no es el típico Omega, no dudaré en hacerte la vida imposible si veo que te sobrepasas con tus atributos de Alfa.

—¡Mycroft!—le regañó Greg—. ¡John es incapaz de hacer algo así!

—Tranquilo, amor—Mycroft le rodeó la cintura con el brazo—. Como hermano mayor me veo en la obligación de avisarle. Por su bien—añadió en voz baja—. Es muy fácil acabar con la vida de un Alfa que ha atormentado a un Omega varón, con lo protegidos que estamos por la ley. Seguro que en el ejército viste más de un caso, John.

John estaba pálido por la amenaza, pero no se había amedrentado.

—En Afganistán aprendí muy bien lo que les ocurría a esos Alfa, sí—dijo John con una voz tan tranquila que imponía—. Pero Mycroft, me decepcionas si crees que debes recordármelo. No pienso aprovecharme de mi situación. Quiero a Sherlock por quién es, no porque sea un Omega varón. Me habría dado igual si hubiera sido un Beta, o incluso otro Alfa, que te quede claro.

—Bueno, vamos a tranquilizarnos—Greg se separó de su marido y se interpuso entre los dos, temiendo que se llegaran a pelear—. John quiere a Sherlock y tú ya le has hecho la amenaza de rigor de hermano mayor. Ya habéis cumplido con vuestro cometido, ¿entendido?—le preguntó a su marido sobre todo.

Mycroft, por su instinto de Omega, inclinó la cabeza levemente en señal casi imperceptible de sumisión. Si ya de por sí su marido era orgulloso, había que incluir el orgullo de cualquier Omega varón. A su espalda Greg oyó a John gruñir en señal de aprobación. Sabía que no había que preocuparse más, esa pequeña riña había sacado los instintos más primarios de los dos hombres, pero esa naturaleza tan primitiva que tenían de vez en cuando les jugaba malas pasadas y era mejor estar prevenido.

—¡Papi, a Charlie le mordió un oso!

—Oh, genial, ¿también tiene nombre?—dijo Greg con reproche mirando a Sherlock, quien levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia.

—Ha sido él quien le ha llamado así, aun a pesar de que es una hembra.

—No es hembra, es Charlie—repuso Arthur sin mirar a ningún adulto, metiendo los dedos en los distintos agujeros del cráneo del gato.

—Charlie también puede ser un diminutivo de mujer. Como mi hermana Harry—explicó John acariciando el pelo de Arthur.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?—Greg cambió deliberadamente de tema señalando la bolsa de plástico que llevaba Sherlock.

—¡Oh, esto! Es una sorpresa que habíamos preparado Arthur y yo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque fue idea del tío Sherlock.

Greg le echó a Sherlock una mirada de advertencia, pero su cuñado sólo sonreía inocentemente mientras metía la mano en la bolsa. Greg soltó un gemido lastimero cuando vio que sacaba dos gorros de Navidad: uno con orejas de elfo y otro con astas de reno.

—Ya que no celebramos juntos la nochebuena como en los últimos años...—comenzó a decir Sherlock cuando le cortó John.

—Porque alguien se empeñó en aceptar un caso del aburrimiento que tenía.

—Decidí que los llevaríais hoy—concluyó Sherlock con una sonrisa radiantemente malvada entregándoles los gorros.

—Estás loco si piensas que me voy a poner eso en la calle. Cuando los cerdos vuelen—dijo Greg.

—Secundo la moción—dijo Mycroft seriamente.

—¡No podéis hacer eso, papá, papi!—dijo Arthur olvidándose por un momento de la calavera—. Tío Sherlock y yo los compramos hace un mes para vosotros, para la cena de nochebuena—dijo con tono triste.

—Así que hace un mes—dijo Mycroft mirando fijamente a su hermano, que seguía sonriendo.

—Os los tenéis que poner—ordenó Arthur con su voz de imitar a Mycroft. Era tan adorable que no podía decirle que no, y a su marido le ocurría lo mismo.

—Vamos, querido hermano—dijo Sherlock poniéndole contra el pecho el gorro de las orejas de elfo—, no querrás poner más triste a tu hijo. A fin de cuentas, ha sacado tu inteligencia.

Esa frase de Sherlock hizo reaccionar a Greg.

—¡Esta es tu venganza! ¿De verdad has esperado un mes entero para vengarte de eso?—dijo Greg estrechando entre sus manos el gorro de las astas de reno.

—¿"Eso"? ¿Qué es "eso"?—preguntó John.

Mycroft miró de reojo a su hijo, centrado otra vez en la calavera. Aun así, dijo en voz baja:

—El modo en que nuestro hijo descubrió vuestra relación.

—Te dije que nada de venganzas, Sherlock—Greg le apuntó en el pecho con un dedo, pero Sherlock ni se movió ni borró su sonrisa.

—Arthur—llamó Sherlock como una amenaza para Greg si no se ponía el gorro que le había dado su hijo.

—Esto es humillante—cedió Greg finalmente con un suspiro de resignación y se puso el gorro de mala manera.

—Qué bien te queda papá—dijo Arthur sin aguantarse apenas la risa—. Y a ti también, papi.

Miró a su marido, y debía admitir que si sólo hubieran sido las orejas no le habría quedado mal. Pero con el sombrero verde y rojo Mycroft perdía todo tipo de credibilidad. Ante la cara que debía estar haciendo, Mycroft entrecerró los ojos y señaló las astas.

—Tú no te rías, que no luces mucho mejor—Mycroft se volvió hacia su hermano—. Esto ha sido un golpe muy bajo de tu parte, Sherlock.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros pero siguió con la sonrisa en la boca.

—La venganza se sirve mejor en frío. Ahora sí estamos en paz, y además puedo disfrutar en primera fila del ridículo de mi hermano y de Gavin.

—¡Greg!—rectificó otra vez el susodicho.

—Dime, John, ¿de qué estabais hablando antes?—preguntó Sherlock ignorando a Greg.

—Mycroft nos estaba felicitando por nuestro primer mes—dijo John agarrando a Sherlock de la mano.

—Y además he aprovechado para amenazarle. De vez en cuando debo cumplir con mi papel de hermano mayor.

—¿Felicitaciones? ¿En serio, Mycroft? Deberíamos ser nosotros los que os felicitáramos.

—¿Eh?—dio Greg—. ¿Por qué deberíais hacerlo?

—Sherlock, creo que te estás equivocando—dijo Mycroft con un sospechoso tono de voz. Greg se giró hacia su marido.

—¿Mycroft?

—No es nada, amor. Se ha confundido.

—Por favor, lo que hay que oír—dijo indignado Sherlock—. Con tu obsesión por las dietas es imposible no darse cuenta en tu aumento de peso, las ojeras o la alta temperatura que tienes en este momento. ¿Cuánto llevas despertándote con náuseas, Mycroft?

—Sherlock, para—le advirtió John mirando de reojo a Greg.

—¿Alguien puede decirme qué cojones está pasando?—Greg se estaba enfadando mucho. No le gustaba nada esa conversación, una alarma había saltado dentro de él.

—¡Papá, palabrotas no!—le regañó Arthur, quien estaba escuchando la conversación muy atentamente.

—Perdón—dijo Greg automáticamente, pero no aplacó su enfado—. ¿Alguien me lo va a decir o lo tengo que deducir yo?

—Hasta un mono se habría dado cuenta, Lestrade—dijo Sherlock en su típico tono despectivo que reservaba para Anderson.

—¡Pues yo no, y exijo una explicación!

—Cálmate, amor. Vamos a casa y hablamos.

—Nos quedamos nosotros con Arthur —dijo John agarrando de un brazo al pequeño—. Para que habléis con tranquilidad.

—No tienen nada que hablar, simplemente...—empezó a decir Sherlock, pero John le cortó.

—Vamos a jugar otro rato, Arthur—dijo mientras guiaba al niño de vuelta al parque.

—Pero empieza a hacer frío.

—Entonces te echo una carrera hasta los columpios—nada más decirlo, Arthur salió corriendo. Aprovechó ese momento para girarse hacia Mycroft y Greg—. Id a casa, le llevaremos para la hora de dormir.

Mycroft se lo agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y poniendo la mano en la espalda de Greg le guió hacia su casa. Una vez llegaron y encendieron las luces Greg no se pudo contener.

—¿De qué ha ido todo eso, Mycroft? Me dijiste que habías ido al médico y que te había dicho que estabas bien—Greg no podía ni imaginarse que algo malo le estuviera pasando a su pareja, no lo soportaría.

—Y lo estoy, no te he mentido—Mycroft se acercó un poco, pero Greg mantuvo la distancia.

—¿Entonces? Hasta John parecía saberlo mejor que yo. ¡John, y no yo, tu pareja, tu Alfa!—Greg se llevó una mano al pelo, pero se encontró con el gorro de astas de reno—. Estúpido sombrero—murmuró por lo bajo para después tirarlo al sofá.

—Él es médico, habrá reconocido los síntomas—dijo Mycroft con voz moderada mientras le imitaba y también se quitaba el sombrero, pero lo mantuvo entre sus manos.

—Por Dios, Mycroft—dijo Greg tirándose de los pelos—. ¿Síntomas de qué?—Mycroft no le respondió al instante, y eso era mala señal. Su marido mantenía la mirada baja, rehuyendo sus ojos como si se sintiera culpable—. ¿Mycroft?—llamó a su pareja suavizando el tono el voz, intentando que así sus instintos Omegas reaccionaran. Funcionó porque Mycroft le miró a los ojos con determinación.

—Síntomas de embarazo—dijo Mycroft en voz baja.

Greg se quedó en silencio, asimilando esa información.

—¿Embarazo?

—Sí.

—No es posible.

—El médico me ha hecho pruebas y...

—¡No es posible!—gritó Greg. Estaba enfadado y también asustado—. Siempre hemos usado condones, ¡no me he descuidado ni una vez! ¡Ni siquiera durante el celo!

—Amor, tranquilízate. Todo tiene una explicación.

—Además, eran condones especiales. ¡Especiales, de los que no fallan, hechos expresamente para el celo!—Greg ignoró a Mycroft y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Gregory, amor—le llamó Mycroft y esta vez fueron los instintos Alfa de Greg los que le hicieron parar y escuchar a su pareja—, sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero los condones no tienen la culpa.

—¿Cómo?—era una afirmación tan extraña que no la entendía.

—La noche antes del viaje pinché todos los condones que habías comprado.

Greg se quedó de piedra, incapaz de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Por qué demonios harías algo así? Ese es el objetivo de los condones, no tiene sentido que...—justo en ese momento su línea de pensamiento llegó a una conclusión que no le gustó nada a Greg.

—Gregory—le llamó Mycroft con voz queda, se acercó un paso pero Greg no se dejó tocar.

—Me engañaste.

—¿Perdón?—ahora era Mycroft el que se quedaba sin palabras.

—Me engañaste—repitió Greg.

—Como estés insinuando que me acosté con otro...—empezó a decir Mycroft muy enfadado, pero Greg le cortó.

—Me dijiste que esperaríamos a tener otro hijo. Me lo dijiste, no se te ocurra negarlo.

—Sí, es cierto, pero...

—Sabías que no estaba cómodo con la idea. Y aun así me hiciste creer que estábamos teniendo sexo seguro sólo para quedarte embarazado.

—Gregory, por favor, déjame explicarlo—dijo Mycroft tranquilamente, aunque se oía cierto ruego en su tono de voz.

—No hay nada que explicar. Me engañaste. Si eras capaz de llegar a ese extremo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué no?!—gritó Greg sin poder evitarlo.

—Porque sabía que no ibas a aceptar tener otro hijo conmigo—Mycroft de repente se había puesto muy serio—. ¿Te crees que no sé cuáles son tus miedos, Gregory? ¡Soy un Holmes! Y por si fuera poco estamos unidos, te conozco tanto como a mí mismo. Hicimos mal en hacer como si la crisis del embarazo de Arthur no existiera. Por eso tienes tanto miedo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—intentó Greg a la desesperada. Se sentía expuesto y totalmente vulnerable. Lo que más temía estaba sucediendo, y no se sentía capaz de pasar por ello en ese momento.

—No comiences con tus evasivas, no estamos hablando de tu trabajo.

—No son evasivas. Sí, pasamos por una crisis, pero ya la pasamos, no merece la pena recordarlo.

—Vamos a hablar de ello te guste o no, Gregory—el tono de Mycroft no permitía ninguna réplica.

Greg volvió a llevarse las manos a su pelo, pensando en una manera rápida y segura de salir de esa conversación. No quería terminar su matrimonio, prefería cualquier cosa a eso.

Mycroft, al ver el estado de pánico en el que estaba Greg suavizó su tono de voz y se acercó a él lentamente.

—Amor, te debo una disculpa.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió Greg, era lo último que se esperaba.

—Fui egoísta, caprichoso, impulsivo, y muchas cosas más. Sé que eso es normal en los embarazos de Omegas varones, pero aun así eso no me exculpa de la forma en la que me comporté. Debí pensar más en ti que en mí, y no lo hice. Lo siento.

Mycroft acariciaba suavemente los brazos de Greg, intentando calmarle, pero Greg estaba más pendiente de lo que acababa de escuchar. Mycroft no quería terminar con su matrimonio, y le había pedido perdón por su comportamiento. Él nunca hacía eso, era algo insólito.

—Aun así—dijo Mycroft de pronto—, debes admitir que tú tampoco tuviste mucha paciencia conmigo.

Greg se quedó callado un momento, sopesando su respuesta. Podría enfadarse, de hecho seguía estándolo por el tema del embarazo, pero si Mycroft tenía en mente arreglar las cosas en vez de romper, él no iba a disuadirle.

—De acuerdo, lo admito. Pero tú fuiste cruel.

—Lo sé—admitió Mycroft con un suspiro.

—Y muy melodramático.

—Ya.

—Llegaste a insultarme sólo para empezar una discusión.

—Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello. Aunque en mi defensa diré que esperaba que el resultado fuera una sesión de sexo, no una noche en el sofá.

—Tú quisiste irte al sofá—repuso Greg, y entonces suspiró—. Escúchanos, Mycroft. ¿De verdad quieres pasar por lo mismo? Nuestra relación puede...

—No, ni se te ocurra decirlo porque no es verdad. A lo que quería llegar con todo esto es que nuestra relación entonces era muy inestable. Nos conocíamos desde hacía solo unos meses, hubiéramos tenido una crisis hubiera estado embarazado o no.

—No opino lo mismo.

—Lo sé. Por eso pensé que la única forma de demostrártelo era con otro hijo—Mycroft bajó sus manos hasta las de Greg y se las apretó cariñosamente, mirándole a los ojos—. Yo he cambiado, tú has cambiado. Nuestra relación ha madurado mucho durante estos años. No va a volver a pasar lo mismo, amor.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos interminables segundos. Mycroft esperaba su respuesta, y Greg cedió a esa pequeña porción de esperanza que empezaba a florecer dentro de él.

—¿Me lo prometes?—preguntó Greg.

Mycroft sonrió y le besó. Un beso casto, pero lleno de sentimiento.

—Te lo prometo. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para controlar mis cambios de humor.

—Entonces yo me comprometo a ser más paciente.

La sonrisa de Mycroft aumentó y le dio otro beso. Greg le rodeó con los brazos y le estrechó contra él, profundizando el beso. De repente se sentía feliz. Feliz por tener a su pareja, a su Omega, entre sus brazos, sin ningún remordimiento de por medio, completamente libre de preocupaciones por su matrimonio.

—Entonces... ¿Estás embarazado?—preguntó Greg cuando terminaron el beso. Mycroft asintió.

—Sí—dijo su marido con una sonrisa.

—¿De cuánto estás?

—Hoy hace justo un mes.

—¿El 25 de noviembre?—preguntó Greg sorprendido—. El celo no te empezó hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Recuerdas la chimenea?—le dijo Mycroft con ese tono de paciencia que sólo tenía para él cuando tardaba en entender algo que él consideraba muy simple.

—Oh—dijo Greg.

Claro que la recordaba, sobre todo los besos de Mycroft con sabor a miel. Y también recordó lo que pensó cuando terminaron y no pudo evitar que la risa se le escapara. Mycroft le miraba desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—¿Sabes lo que pensé antes de quedarme dormido?—dijo Greg cuando se le calmó la risa—: que en una situación familiar concebimos a Arthur. Y que a lo mejor no estaría mal tener otro hijo. Aunque claro, al día siguiente me olvidé de eso...

Mycroft le volvió a dar otro beso y se quedaron largo rato con la frente del uno apoyada en la del otro, dándose caricias por encima de los abrigos o por la cara.

—Un hijo—murmuró Greg—. Vamos a tener otro hijo.

—¿Es que no te ha quedado claro?—bromeó Mycroft.

Greg puso sus manos sobre el estómago de su marido, intentando sentir a su hijo. Aún era muy pronto, apenas se notaba la pequeña redondez, por eso Greg lo había pasado por alto. Dios, eran tan claros los síntomas de Mycroft... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Por mucho que le doliera, tenía que darle la razón a Sherlock. A veces tardaba demasiado en comprender las cosas.

—Un hijo—volvió a murmurar Greg con una sonrisa.

—Debes darle las gracias a Arthur. Si no lo hubiera pedido en su carta, no se me habría ocurrido pinchar los condones—dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa burlona.

—Aún estoy enfadado por eso—dijo Greg, aunque ni su tono de voz ni su sonrisa lo atestiguaban.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Greg negó distraídamente con la cabeza mientras le daba otro beso.

—Nada. En parte fue culpa mía. Si te hubiera comentado el miedo que tenía a que nuestro matrimonio se rompiera, no habrías tenido que hacerlo.

—Jamás lo permitiría, amor. Te quiero demasiado como para no pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Parafraseando a John, tardé mucho en conseguirte y nunca te dejaré escapar. Aunque para ello tenga que pinchar condones el resto de mi vida.

Greg se rió suavemente de la broma de su marido y apoyó su mentón en su hombro, estrechándose contra él. No quería que ese momento acabara nunca. Esa intimidad, esa comprensión que había entre ellos, ese amor que tenían. Pero todo lo bueno termina tarde o temprano. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y refunfuñando Greg se separó de su marido para abrir. Lo hacía sólo por su hijo, y por John. Ya que no podía seguir estando completamente enfadado con Mycroft, Sherlock cargaría con la culpa.

—Hola, hijo—le saludó Greg revolviéndole el pelo cuando pasó corriendo a su lado—. Gracias por cuidarle.

—No hay problema—dijo John con una tímida sonrisa—. ¿No querías decir algo, Sherlock?—Greg miró a Sherlock, esperando a que contestara. Su cuñado parecía enfadado cuando musitó algo que no llegó a oír—. No te ha oído, Sherlock—le regañó John

—He dicho que lo siento—dijo Sherlock, esta vez mirando a Greg—. No debí haber intentado desvelar el embarazo de mi hermano de forma tan cruel—se giró hacia su novio—. ¿Ya estás contento? ¿Dejarás de una vez por todas de amenazar a Billy?

—Ahora sí.

Greg se rió ante la escena. Los dos hermanos Holmes disculpándose por su comportamiento en el mismo día, eso debía romper alguna especie de récord.

—Disculpas aceptadas, Sherlock. ¿Queréis pasar a cenar? No tenemos una gran comida preparada, pero nos las podemos apañar.

—Estaríamos encantados, Greg—John pasó adentro para no darle oportunidad a Sherlock de negarse.

Se reunieron todos en la cocina para preparar la cena, que básicamente consistiría en los restos de la cena de nochebuena. Estaban todos conversando tranquilamente cuando Greg decidió decirle a su hijo:

—Arthur, hay algo que debemos decirte tu padre y yo.

La cocina se quedó en silencio pero Arthur no se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Greg agarró la mano de Mycroft y él le dio un cariñoso apretón, dándole ánimos.

—Sabes que aún te queda un regalo por recibir, ¿no?—le dijo Mycroft.

—¡Sí!—dijo Arthur emocionado, dando pequeños brincos en la silla—. ¿Dónde ha dejado a mi hermanito?

—Aún no está, Arthur—le explicó Greg, y se apresuró a seguir hablando cuando vio la cara de desilusión de su hijo—. Pero está dentro de papi—dijo Greg acariciando el estómago de Mycroft.

—¿Dentro de papi?—preguntó Arthur sin entender.

—Así es—Mycroft tomó el relevo de la conversación viendo que Sherlock estaba dispuesto a interceder—. En ocho meses tendrás a tu hermanito, pero hasta entonces crecerá dentro de mí para ponerse grande y fuerte.

Arthur se quedó callado un momento, pensando profundamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, ¿tendré un hermanito?

—Sí. Al final conseguiste convencer a Santa Claus—Greg se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Arthur—. Feliz Navidad, hijo.

Sin previo aviso Arthur abrazó a Greg y se puso a chillar.

—¡Tendré un hermanito! ¡Un hermanito! ¿Has oído, tío Sherlock? ¡Un hermanito!

Arthur saltó de la silla y tras abrazar brevemente a Sherlock y a John fue a Mycroft y se enganchó a sus piernas.

—Mira, pon tus manos aquí—le indicó Mycroft subiendo las manos de Arthur a su estómago—. Aún no lo sientes, pero cuando crezca serás capaz de sentirle.

Arthur estaba radiante de felicidad. Greg se sentó en la silla que había dejado libre su hijo y contempló la escena: Mycroft estaba sonriente explicándole a Arthur lo que ocurriría en los próximos meses, y Arthur hacía preguntas sin quitar las manos del estómago de su papi.

Greg sintió un toque en el hombro y se giró.

—Creo que será mejor si Sherlock y yo nos vamos.

—No hace falta, quedaos a celebrar con nosotros—pidió Greg poniéndose en pie. John miró sobre su hombro la escena que había estado observando Greg y le sonrió.

—Hoy es una cena para que la disfrutéis vosotros. Aún nos queda el año nuevo, de todas formas—John le dio un apretón en el hombro mientras salían al salón. No había ni rastro de Sherlock—. ¿Ha ido bien la discusión?

John realmente estaba preocupado, se reflejaba en su tono de voz. Greg le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

—Al principio no. Pero Mycroft siempre consigue lo que quiere. Me ha acabado convenciendo de que no pasará lo mismo otra vez.

—Te lo dije—John le palmeó el hombro un par de veces—. Por cierto, felicidades. Espero que me hagáis el padrino a mí esta vez en vez de a Sherlock.

—Tenlo por seguro—Greg le palmeó también el hombro a John una vez se había puesto el abrigo—. John—Greg no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera el momento para decírselo a su amigo, pero no sabía si encontraría otro momento—, que nuestra crisis no te impida tener una familia con Sherlock. Os lo merecéis—John le abrazó en un impulso y cuando se separó tenía los ojos humedecidos—. ¡Tampoco es para que te eches a llorar!—bromeó Greg.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ha sido una tarde muy emotiva, no lo tengas en cuenta. Gracias, Greg, pero creo que aún es demasiado pronto para pensar en familia.

—Nunca sabes cómo van a venir las cosas, es mejor estar preparado para todo. Además, Sherlock es una caja de sorpresas.

John le sonrió y volvió a abrazarle.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Sherlock, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí.

—¿Tú de dónde has salido?—le preguntó a Sherlock, quien terminaba de abrocharse su gabardina.

—No sabía que quisieras estar al tanto de mis visitas al baño. ¿Quieres un informe, Gavin?

—Anda, vete antes de que se me ocurra hacer una redada en tu casa—Greg le dio un suave empujón hacia la puerta mientras John se reía.

Sherlock pasó un brazo por la cintura de John y le susurró algo al oído, en un movimiento que parecía muy íntimo entre ellos. John sonrió y se volvió hacia Greg:

—Feliz Navidad—le deseó John.

—Feliz Navidad, Gavin.

Greg ni siquiera se esforzó en corregirle esa vez. Les observó yendo calle abajo, y con una sonrisa cerró la puerta con llave. Volvió a la cocina donde Mycroft estaba terminando de calentar los restos de pavo con ayuda de Arthur. Se puso el gorro de astas de reno para hacer reír a Arthur, y Mycroft se unió. Cenaron tranquilamente, ambos padres con los gorros puestos pero disfrutando de la felicidad que provocaba en su hijo, así como de su emoción por su nuevo hermanito.

Arthur tardó en dormirse ese día, y cuando por fin cayó rendido sobre la cama Mycroft y Greg estaban exhaustos. Había sido un día muy intenso y apenas habían dormido la noche anterior. Estaban los dos en su cama, cubiertos por sábanas y mantas, Greg envolviendo a Mycroft en un abrazo y acariciando su estómago.

Al parecer cuando Sherlock había desaparecido antes de irse no había ido al baño, sino que les había dejado una carta muy emotiva en el despacho de Mycroft felicitándoles por el nuevo miembro de la familia. Greg guardó esa carta en una caja especial donde guardaba sus recuerdos más preciados, como la otra carta que les escribió felicitándoles por Arthur o la invitación a la fiesta donde conoció a Mycroft.

—¿Sigues enfadado?—preguntó Mycroft en voz baja cuando Greg notaba que empezaba a dormirse.

—Un poco. Pero confío en ti si dices que nuestro matrimonio no sufrirá de la misma manera—se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Greg no pudo evitar decir algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía bastante rato—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó Mycroft dándole un beso en el hombro.

—Por haberte hecho pensar que no quería tener otro hijo contigo y obligarte a pinchar condones. No hay nada que haya deseado más que tener otro hijo, pero tenía miedo de perderte.

—Gregory...

—Arthur y tú sois lo más valioso en mi vida, nunca lo dudes. Y ahora también este pequeño—apretó levemente el estómago de Mycroft—. Sé que sonará a cliché, pero vosotros sois todo lo que necesito.

—¿Eres feliz?—preguntó Mycroft pillando a Greg desprevenido.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Eres feliz?—repitió Mycroft con tensión en su voz.

—Por supuesto que sí, tonto.

—Entonces yo no necesito nada más. Te quiero, amor.

—Yo también te quiero—Greg le dio un beso en la frente—. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, amor.

Greg siguió acariciando a Mycroft hasta que le notó dormido entre sus brazos, y cuando a él le estaba venciendo el sueño pensó que si dos meses atrás le hubieran dicho que sería tan feliz con la carta a Santa Claus de Arthur, le hubiera hecho pasar la noche en el calabozo. Pero en ese momento no podía ser más feliz gracias a ese regalo inesperado.

Poco después, Greg se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.


	4. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Mycroft mantuvo su promesa, al igual que Greg. Eso no significa que aunque ese segundo embarazo fue muchísimo más fácil que el de Arthur, no fuera complicado.

Mycroft se contuvo mucho. No estuvo igual de egocéntrico, no pedía antojos imposibles de cumplir de madrugada para luego irse a dormir al sofá ni empezaba peleas a propósito, y Greg fue mucho más paciente con su marido que la última vez. Discutían de vez en cuando, por supuesto, y a veces los cambios de humor de Mycroft eran imposibles de controlar, pero aun así eran felices en su matrimonio y todos los días, aunque estuviesen peleados, se decían lo mucho que se querían.

A cada mes, Arthur se emocionaba más. Se enfadó con sus padres cuando decidieron no saber el sexo del bebé, pero ellos pensaban que estaba más que justificado: todos los Omegas varones de la familia de Mycroft dieron a luz a hombres. El abuelo de Mycroft fue un Omega varón, así como su bisabuelo y los demás. La única excepción fue el padre de Mycroft, que nació como Beta en vez de como Omega. Aun así, él engendró a dos hijos, Omegas los dos. Mycroft y Greg pensaron que sólo existía esa posibilidad así que no se preocuparon por ello. Cuán equivocados estaban.

El día del parto se adelantó un mes. Fue un 25 de julio cuando, tras 14 horas de labor, nacía para sorpresa de todos, la primera mujer Holmes en 500 años aproximadamente. La llamaron Elizabeth Ariadne Lestrade-Holmes. Elizabeth por la reina, Mycroft quería hacerle un homenaje -de hecho recibieron una nota de agradecimiento de la mismísima reina por ello-; y Ariadne por seguir con la tradición que empezaron con Arthur. El nombre completo de su hijo era Arthur Alexander Lestrade-Holmes, así que querían que los dos segundos nombres de sus hijos fueran de origen griego y estuvieran relacionados con la realeza, como sus primeros nombres.

Elizabeth era una niña preciosa. Desde el principio tuvo el pelo cobrizo de Mycroft, al igual que sus ojos azules, pero a medida que fue creciendo se fue pareciendo más a Greg físicamente. Y al igual que con su género al nacer, todo era especial en ella. Era divertida, tan inteligente como su hermano aunque no tan exigente en los estudios, y le apasionaba la música. Con cuatro años se empeñó en aprender a tocar el clarinete. Le regalaron uno por navidad y no lo soltó desde entonces.

Arthur y ella crearon una amistad muy fuerte, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Arthur la cuidaba y la protegía de todas las locuras que ella hacía, como bajar las escaleras montada en una bandeja, y Elizabeth obligaba a su hermano a que dejara de estudiar de vez en cuando para divertirse.

Tal y como se temía Greg que pasaría, Elizabeth tampoco tuvo muchos amigos, como su hermano. Era sociable y todo el mundo se encariñaba de ella nada más conocerla, pero al igual que Arthur, elegía con mucho cuidado a sus pocos amigos. Eso sí, siempre mayores que ella. Aun así era una niña encantadora, Mycroft y él babeaban cada vez que les sonreía o les daba un beso de buenas noches. Por suerte Arthur nunca fue un niño celoso.

Diez años después del nacimiento de Elizabeth, o Lizzy como la llamaban en casa, concretamente el 25 de diciembre, todos se preparaban para la fiesta en honor de Arthur. Semanas después de cumplir los 16 años, Arthur tuvo su primer celo. Fue doloroso, y Greg sufría por ello. No soportaba oír los sollozos de su hijo a través de la puerta de su habitación. Menos mal que Mycroft estuvo cerca de ellos dos: de Arthur para explicarle todo lo relacionado con los Omegas y de Greg para tranquilizarle.

Era tradición que se presentara en sociedad tras haber pasado su primer celo, pero Mycroft y Greg decidieron atrasar la fiesta para Navidad, cuando Arthur se hubiera hecho con la idea de ser un Omega varón. Además, hijo de otro Omega varón con renombre. Greg resopló. Iba a tener que espantar a los pretendientes de su hijo esa noche.

Terminó de colocarse la corbata azul con pequeños puntos blancos. Era su corbata favorita, la misma que usó para la boda de John y Sherlock hacía dos años. Esos dos se habían tomado su relación con mucha calma. Se unieron apenas dos meses después de empezar su relación, pero tardaron ocho años encasarse. John decía que no era necesario para ellos, que se querían, pero Greg sabía que John no le proponía matrimonio a Sherlock para no presionarle. Así que Greg decidió actuar. Le dijo a Sherlock lo egoísta que estaba siendo con su pareja y tras estar sin hablarse semanas, Sherlock le propuso matrimonio a John durante una comida familiar con sus padres delante. Greg estaba seguro que a su paso, tendrían un hijo cuando Arthur empezara la universidad. Aunque era cierto que la vida que ellos llevaban no era la mejor para criar a un hijo, eso lo tenía que admitir.

Tampoco fue fácil para Mycroft y para él criar a Lizzy. Las crisis mundiales siguieron su curso y obviamente Mycroft tenía que hacerse cargo de ellas, y a Greg acabaron por ascenderle a jefe de su departamento. Para alegría de Mycroft había tenido que dejar el trabajo de campo, su marido decía que no quería que le llamaran más veces diciéndole que estaba ingresado en el hospital por culpa de una bala, pero había aumentado el papeleo y el trabajo de escritorio. Lo bueno era que podía disponer de más tiempo para sus hijos, así que había salido ganando con su ascenso.

Y afortunadamente, gracias a su ascenso, ya tenía un estatus social lo suficientemente respetable como para que la gente no le considerara poco para su pareja. Odiaba las miradas de superioridad que le habían dado hasta ese momento en las fiestas, pero ya había callado a más de uno. Y lo seguiría haciendo.

Con una última mirada de aprobación hacia el espejo, Greg salió de la habitación y tocó a la puerta de Arthur.

—Arthur, ¿estás listo?

—¡Sí, un minuto!—la voz de su hijo ahora era un poco más grave, aunque no demasiado. Y a diferencia de su papi Mycroft, no desentonaba demasiado cuando cantaba.

—Vale, date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Bajó al salón, donde estaban su marido y su hija. Mycroft estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje y chaleco negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris oscuro, a juego con el traje de Greg, como marcaba el protocolo de los Omega. Daba igual cuantos años pasaran, Mycroft seguía quitándole el aliento cuando se ponía sus mejores trajes.

Y su hija estaba preciosa, incluso más que de costumbre. En vez de llevar el pelo largo y liso, se lo habían rizado en la peluquería esa tarde. Su vestido y su chaqueta, hechos a medida, eran de color azul añil, para que sus ojos resaltaran, y de satén. En la cintura tenía una cinta de color blanco, y en la solapa de la chaqueta tenía un lazo del mismo blanco. Greg no encontraba otra palabra para definirla más que preciosa.

—Ya sólo queda uno menos y nos podremos ir—dijo Lizzy recolocándose uno de sus zapatos blancos, le rozaban un poco en la parte de atrás.

—¿Le falta mucho a Arthur?—le preguntó Mycroft.

—En seguida baja. Estará nervioso.

—Es normal. En mi fiesta de presentación estuve tentado a esconderme y no ir.

—¿Lo hiciste?—preguntó Lizzy.

—No, al final no. Sherlock había avisado a los abuelos de que podría hacerlo y me estuvieron controlando todo el día.

—Pobre—Greg le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. ¿Crees que Arthur se esconderá debajo de la mesa?

—Se parece lo demasiado a mí como para saber que intentará escaparse.

—Sería más listo si saliera por la ventana—dijo Lizzy—. Desde su habitación se puede saltar al árbol sin hacerse daño—sus dos padres la miraron y ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada—. No lo he hecho, no penséis mal.

—Claro que no, hija—dijo Mycroft—. No te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que lo has hecho varias veces.

—Iré a vigilar el patio trasero por si acaso—dijo Greg.

Justo como temía, nada más salir por la puerta vio a su hijo bajando por el árbol.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Arthur?

Del susto su hijo casi se cae del árbol, pero se agarró justo a tiempo para no hacerlo.

—¡Papá, no me des esos sustos!

—Entonces no trepes por los árboles. Anda, baja aquí—Arthur bajó de un salto y se acercó a su padre con la cabeza agachada, signo típico de arrepentimiento de un Omega—. Menos mal que no le ha pasado nada al traje, tu padre te mataría.

Arthur le miró con sus ojos azules llenos de pena. No sólo había cambiado la voz de su hijo, también su cuerpo y su cara. Era un chico muy atractivo, todos lo sabían, pero Arthur era lo suficientemente tímido como para no explotar esa capacidad, afortunadamente. Tenía la misma nariz recta de Mycroft, sus labios finos, sus ojos, pero la cara ligeramente más redonda y unos pómulos no tan marcados le daban un aspecto más afable que el de su papi.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, pero déjame explicarme.

—¿Ah, sí?—preguntó Greg cruzándose de brazos.

—Hay muchas razones por las cuales no ir a esa fiesta. Primero, está lleno de gente que sólo me quiere cortejar por ser un Omega varón. Segundo, no soporto a esos ricos engreídos que...

—No te iba a regañar por no querer ir, Arthur—su hijo se calló sorprendido—. Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo tampoco quiero que vayas. Y aunque tu padre no lo quiera admitir, tampoco está muy contento con la idea. Si te tuviera que regañar, lo haría por no confiar en tus padres.

—¿En serio?—Arthur levantó una ceja, aún más sorprendido.

—Podías habérnoslo dicho y ahorrarte la preocupación que has debido sentir por querer escaparte. ¿O me equivoco?—Arthur negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?—Arthur murmuró algo que Greg no llegó a oír—. ¿Perdón?

—Que no quería decepcionaros por no querer ir, papi lo disfruta demasiado. No quiero formar parte de la alta sociedad, con todas sus obligaciones y sus pomposidades.

Greg sonrió y rodeó los hombros de Arthur con un brazo.

—Tu padre y yo lo entendemos perfectamente. A él no le gusta todo eso, como crees.

—¿No?

—Para nada. Es justo por eso que sabía que intentarías escaparte. A él le pasó lo mismo que a ti, si quieres te lo contará de camino a la fiesta—entró con su hijo por la puerta trasera y se detuvieron en la cocina—. Con los años perfeccionó una sonrisa falsa para los eventos de alta sociedad, y siempre que podía ponía excusas para no ir. Fíjate hoy durante la fiesta, le verás sonreír cada minuto.

—Pero yo creí que sonreía porque lo disfrutaba.

Greg soltó una carcajada.

—¿Le ves aquí en casa sonriendo todo el rato? Créeme, sospecha de tu padre si le ves sonreír demasiado.

Arthur, ya más relajado, sonrió ante el intento de Greg de animarle.

—¿No estás decepcionado?

—Para nada. En todo caso, orgulloso. Te criamos para que no te parecieras a esos pomposos, y me acabas de confirmar que lo hicimos bien.

—Sigo sin querer ir, papá. Todos van a intentar emparejarme con sus hijos, y yo no quiero. Sabes que me quiero centrar en ir a la universidad.

—Desgraciadamente sí, lo sé muy bien. Pero te voy a decir una cosa, hijo: que quieras estudiar no implica que no puedas tener una pareja.

—Pero el tío Sherlock me dijo...

—Te he dicho mil veces que no te tomes en serio lo que él te diga. Él es él, y tú eres tú. No tienes que seguir todos sus pasos. ¿Aún quieres estudiar química?

Arthur asintió sonriente y Greg suspiró resignado. Seguramente su hijo acabara heredando el puesto de Sherlock, por mucho que a él le disgustara. Le solía ayudar en sus casos, y lo disfrutaba sobremanera. Hasta hablaba de vez en cuando con Charlie cuando no era capaz de resolver algún caso.

—Sé que podría tener una pareja, papá. Pero tampoco he conocido a nadie...—Arthur se enrojeció y Greg sintió una oleada de cariño hacia su hijo.

—Con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien. Tu padre y yo no nos conocimos hasta los 35 años. Además, para eso están estas fiestas, para conocer gente. Ni tu padre ni yo permitiremos que nadie te imponga una relación que tú no quieras, estate seguro de ello.

—¿Estaréis conmigo todo el rato, por favor?—preguntó Arthur tímidamente.

—Por supuesto—Greg le acercó hacia él en ese medio abrazo que compartían y se dirigieron al salón.

—Te lo dije, papi—murmuró Lizzy a Mycroft con una sonrisa—. La ventana era más probable.

—Chica lista—dijo Mycroft orgulloso.

—Ya nos podemos ir—anunció Greg liberando a Arthur del medio abrazo.

El viaje en limusina lo hicieron en silencio, y cuando llegaron a la fiesta fueron anunciados debidamente como la familia Lestrade-Holmes. Las personas más importantes del país estaban presentes, y todos les saludaron. Como Greg le había prometido a su hijo, no se separaron de él pero dejaron que fuera él el que llevara todas las conversaciones. En eso consistía la entrada en sociedad, que los padres dejasen de sacarle las castañas del fuego.

Aun con todas las dudas y miedos de Arthur, estuvo espléndido toda la fiesta. Bromeaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, sonreía a todo el mundo y charlaba con la gente como si las conociera de toda la vida, lo que ocurría en muy pocos casos. Lizzy también atraía la atención de la gente, parecía haber nacido para estar en sociedad. Incluso tenía la capacidad de decir cosas no precisamente amables y la gente la seguía la corriente, y no porque fuera una niña.

En un momento que Arthur estaba lo suficientemente entretenido hablando de las propiedades del carbón con un empresario, Greg se llevó a un lado a Mycroft.

—¿Qué tal vas?—le preguntó a su Omega.

—Como siempre: cansado de toda esta gente insoportable—murmuró con una sonrisa en la cara—. Una cosa más que tengo que agradecer a nuestro matrimonio es que me permitiera salir permanentemente de todo esto.

—Tendremos que venir a muchas más con Arthur, y luego con Lizzy.

No tenían ni idea de qué iba a ser Lizzy, si Omega o Alfa. Teniendo en cuenta su historial, podría ser Alfa, o una Beta, como su abuelo. Cada una de las posibilidades le daba unas cualidades muy deseables para cualquiera de la alta sociedad.

—Arthur se querrá saltar las máximas posibles. Y cuando llegué el turno de Lizzy, te encargarás tú.

—Yo ya me encargo de demasiadas cosas—le reprochó Greg.

—Cierto. Aún no he visto que hayas disuadido a Arthur de ser detective consultor.

—Tú también eres su padre, inténtalo tú.

Mycroft le dedicó una sonrisa, esa vez una verdadera, y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

—Nunca me cansaré de provocarte.

—Ya me provocas lo suficiente con ese traje—le siguió el juego Greg.

Mycroft levantó una ceja y se relamió levemente los labios.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme al servicio? Necesitaré ayuda con un problemilla.

—Por muy tentador que suene, no podemos. Le prometí a Arthur que estaríamos toda la fiesta con él.

Mycroft suspiró resignado y miró a su hijo.

—Está muy entretenido con ese hombre—y entonces vieron cómo el empresario acariciaba el brazo de su hijo de forma sugerente—. Pero cómo se atreve ese malnacido—dijo Mycroft, enfadado y dirigiéndose hacia ellos—. Buenas noches, señor Smith—dijo Mycroft apartando casualmente a su hijo del toque de ese hombre—. ¿Qué tal le va a su esposa? Me enteré que acaba de abrir una nueva sucursal en Nueva York.

—Sí, así es—dijo el hombre un poco avergonzado por haber sido pillado, pero no se atrevió a no seguir con la conversación de Mycroft.

Greg aprovechó ese momento y se llevó a su hijo hacia la barra.

—¿Por qué está papi enfadado?—en privado seguía llamándole papi, y a Mycroft le gustaba tanto que siguiera usando el mote que no se molestó en decirle que dejara de hacerlo.

—El señor Smith estaba coqueteando contigo.

—Oh. ¡Oh!—dijo Arthur, entendiéndolo.

—Sí. Oh.

—¿No está casado?

—Muchos hombres se olvidan de ese pequeño detalle cuando ven a un Omega varón. Ya aprenderás a distinguirlos y a evitarlos.

—Menos mal que os disteis cuenta—suspiró Arthur, derrotado—. Todo esto me está superando—dijo bebiendo de golpe medio vaso de gaseosa.

—Tranquilo, ya queda poco. Si quieres ve con tu hermana, con ella no tendrás que preocuparte de hablar con nadie.

Arthur se rió y fue en busca de su hermana pequeña. Greg observó a sus dos hijos en la distancia, orgulloso de sus pequeños. Y también orgulloso de su Omega, que había defendido a su hijo. Se bebió rápidamente lo que quedaba de su champán y se unió a Mycroft, quería atormentar aún más al que había coqueteado con su hijo. Mucho iba a tener que sufrir el que quisiera ir en serio con Arthur en el futuro.

Terminaron la fiesta sin más incidentes y aunque Arthur admitió que seguía sin gustarle estar rodeado de gente de alta sociedad, se lo había pasado bien. Mycroft le dio un fuerte abrazo a Arthur cuando les deseó buenas noches, y Greg vio cómo le susurraba algo a su hijo. Arthur sonrió y apretó aún más a su padre. Greg ayudó a Lizzy a cambiarse para que ni el vestido ni el peinado se estropearan y le dio las buenas noches con un beso en la frente.

Cuando entró en su habitación se encontró con Mycroft de espaldas doblando su traje con sumo cuidado. Estaba sólo con la camisa, que le cubría los calzoncillos, y los calcetines de ejecutivo. Greg cerró la puerta con el cerrojo lo más silenciosamente posible y se acercó despacio hacia su marido. Le rodeó con los brazos y le mordió la oreja.

—Me dijiste antes que tenías un problemilla, ¿cierto?

Mycroft arrojó la chaqueta en el respaldo del sillón más cercano y se giró entre los brazos de Greg.

—Hace mucho que desapareció. Aunque si te esfuerzas lo suficiente puede volver a aparecer.

Se besaron con desesperación, disfrutando del momento. Hacía mucho que no tenían un día como aquel, lo suficientemente estresante para los dos como para desear liberar tensiones en la cama.

Greg tumbó a Mycroft sobre la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, aún completamente vestido. Mycroft quiso quitarle la corbata, pero Greg se negó.

—Hoy me toca a mí ser el del traje, amor—le susurró Greg al oído.

Normalmente era él el que le quitaba el traje a Mycroft cuando llegaba de trabajar, pero en esa ocasión se iba a quitar lo justo y necesario.

Se bajó de la cama y arrastró las caderas de Mycroft hacia el borde. Le quitó lentamente los calzoncillos, y vio el pene de su marido medio erecto.

—¿Ya estás así y sólo te he besado?—dijo Greg con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Hace mucho tiempo—se defendió Mycroft.

Sí, tenía razón. Demasiado tiempo sin sentirse dentro de él como para andarse con juegos en ese momento. Greg se desanudó la corbata lo suficiente como para que no le agobiara y se relamió los labios antes de arrodillarse frente a la cama. Agarró las caderas de Mycroft y sin previo aviso engulló el pene de su marido.

Mycroft ahogaba sus gemidos poniéndose una almohada en la boca, y Greg disfrutaba intentando hacer que gimiera más alto. Cada vez se iba haciendo más grande y dura dentro de su boca. Recorría toda la longitud con la lengua, y al rato tuvo que usar la mano junto con su boca para abarcarlo todo. Le gustaría disfrutarlo más, pero se sentía muy deseoso por continuar así que rápidamente fue a por el bote de lubricante de la mesilla y se untó los dedos con la sustancia cremosa. Le preparó rápidamente con sólo dos dedos y, apoyando las rodillas en el borde de la cama le quitó a Mycroft su almohada para ponerla bajo sus caderas.

—¿Estás listo?—le preguntó Greg.

—Sí, Dios, ¡hazlo ya!—le exigió moviendo las caderas.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y se bajó la cremallera de su traje bajo la atenta mirada de Mycroft. Liberó su propia erección y tras unas cuantas sacudidas para empaparlo bien de lubricante se posicionó en la entrada de Mycroft. Entró poco a poco, no queriendo hacerle daño a su marido, hasta que finalmente consiguió entrar por completo. Era tal la sensación de placer que si se movía en ese momento, se correría. La estrechez de Mycroft, la forma en la que parecía querer fundirlo en él, la asombrosa calidez que envolvía su erección. Era demasiado en ese momento. Mycroft movió sus caderas y Greg no se pudo controlar: empezó a embestirle sin piedad, y esta vez sí pudo disfrutar de los gemidos de Mycroft.

Los dos gemían el nombre del otro sin parar. Mycroft se agarró con fuerza a los brazos de Greg, y él empezó a masturbar a Mycroft al ritmo de las embestidas. Ninguno de los dos aguantó mucho más; Greg fue el primero en correrse con un orgasmo que le dejó sin aliento, y poco después le siguió Mycroft, que manchó la mano de Greg con su semen. En un acto deliberado Greg lamió el semen de Mycroft de su propia mano mientras su marido le miraba atentamente: sabía que le encantaba verlo,así que se recreó en chupar todos y cada uno de sus dedos.

—Como sigas así voy a tener otro problemilla muy pronto.

Greg le sonrió pícaramente y salió de él. Sentía calambres en sus piernas, así que se sentó junto a Mycroft en la cama para descansar un poco. Ya no eran tan jóvenes y se notaba cada vez más. Tardaban más tiempo en volver a tener una erección después de una sesión de sexo, y los celos de Mycroft eran poco a poco menos frecuentes y menos intensos. Sin embargo no se lo tomaban como algo malo. Greg sabía que estaban entrando en otra etapa en su relación, una en la que el sexo, aunque muy gratificante, no era lo más importante. Sabían lo que le gustaba al otro, y lo que necesitaba en cada momento. Había una comprensión asombrosa entre ellos, y Greg no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Al final Greg se rindió y terminó tumbándose junto a Mycroft, los dos medio dormidos.

—Tienes que cambiarte. El traje se te va a arrugar.

—Hmhmm—murmuró Greg.

—Venga, perezoso—Mycroft le sacudió para que se despertara y de mala gana Greg se levantó.

—Tienes una obsesión enfermiza con los trajes.

—¿Y te enteras ahora?—dijo Mycroft en broma mientras se quitaba la camisa.

—Que sepas que no lo voy a doblar—Greg se quitó el traje rápidamente y lo dejó echo una bola sobre un sillón—. Para algo los llevamos a la tintorería.

—Estoy tan cansado y tan postorgásmico que no te diré nada hasta mañana.

—Gracias—dijo Greg acompañado de un dulce beso.

Rápidamente los dos se pusieron el pijama y se desplomaron sobre la cama, sin importar que no estuvieran arropados.

—¿Crees que Arthur tardará mucho en unirse a alguien?—preguntó Greg, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había en la habitación.

—Sí. No tiene prisa por conocer a alguien, y está demasiado ocupado imitando a mi hermano como para pensar en otra cosa.

—Sólo espero que cuando llegue el momento no sea tan ciego como lo fue Sherlock.

—Nuestro hijo es mucho más listo—dijo Mycroft envolviéndoles a los dos con las sábanas cerrando los ojos después—. Ha heredado eso de ti—. Greg arqueó una ceja, interrogándole. Mycroft entreabrió un ojo y sonrió—. Inteligencia emocional, me refiero. Los Holmes no tenemos esa capacidad.

—Que yo recuerde, sabías muy bien lo que hacías al principio de nuestra relación.

—Todo fachada, te lo aseguro. Por cierto—Mycroft se puso encima de Greg y le dio un profundo beso antes de continuar—: feliz aniversario.

—Ya me felicitaste esta mañana—dijo Greg abrazándole y con una sonrisa.

—Te lo diré todas las veces que quiera. Por algo soy tu marido.

—Y yo que creía que te casaste conmigo sólo por mis irresistibles tartas de chocolate—se dieron otro beso profundo.

—Por eso también—bromeó Mycroft.

—Y feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad.

—No cambiaría ni un instante de estos 17 años que he estado contigo—dijo Greg, acariciando el rostro de Mycroft—. Ni siquiera las peleas.

—Yo tampoco. A veces cuando me levanto para ir a trabajar me quedo unos minutos observándote dormir, y sigo sin creerme que haya tenido la suerte de casarme contigo. Y de tener los dos hijos maravillosos que tenemos.

—No fue suerte, amor—dijo Greg completamente serio, y Mycroft le miró interrogante—. Fue tu cabezonería—Mycroft soltó una pequeña carcajada y volvió a besar a Greg—, y tu regalo por Navidad hace diez años.

—¿El embarazo de Lizzy?—preguntó Mycroft, Greg asintió.

—Si no hubieras sido tan cabezota en ese momento, no estaríamos aquí. Creo que llego diez años tarde, pero gracias por ese regalo inesperado.

—Entonces, ¿ya no estás enfadado conmigo por engañarte con los condones pinchados?—preguntó Mycroft medio en broma y Greg se rió.

—No, ya no. De hecho te perdoné al día siguiente por el increíble orgasmo que me diste para despertarme.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste?—preguntó Mycroft falsamente indignado.

Greg invirtió las posiciones, rodando sobre la cama para quedarse sobre Mycroft y le besó dulcemente en los labios, en las mejillas, en los párpados, en la nariz y en la frente.

—Te quiero, Mycroft.

—Te quiero, amor.

Y una noche más, como tantas otras durante su matrimonio, Greg se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras envolvía a Mycroft en sus brazos.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído la historia, los que favoriteáis, los que la habéis seguido, los que escriben reviews, y a todos los que se han pasado por aquí. ¡Sois los mejores! Espero que os haya gustado el fic tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Y aquí va el anuncio que mencioné en el capítulo anterior: estoy escribiendo la precuela de esta historia. A medida que iba escribiendo, se me iban ocurriendo escenas sobre cómo se conocieron Greg y Mycroft en este pequeño universo que he creado. Me lo tomaré con calma, no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir, pero espero que de aquí a unos meses pueda empezar a publicarlo. Aún no sé si será muy largo, pero desde luego no va a ser tan corto como este fic. Simplemente tenía ganas de compartirlo con vosotros, me imagino que algunos de los que lo habéis leído tendréis curiosidad por cómo empezó todo entre ellos :P

En fin, otra vez muchísimas gracias por haber leído la historia hasta el final y ya nos veremos en el siguiente fic.

¡Un beso a todos!


End file.
